Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament
by WildMath55
Summary: World Cup 2018 Russia Special FanFic Historia Gensokyo get soccer match challenges from Inazuma All-Stars and World All-Stars, two legendary soccer teams in animeverse. In response of it, Gensokyo Union Fighters (GUF) decides to accept their challenge and begin forming teams. Yasei also has a planning to challenge another team that he know well, since his senior leads them...
1. GUF Players Scouting

AN : World Cup 2018 is here at last. And looks like Yasei and entire GUF wouldn't want to miss this event. Before you ask, GUF is abbreviation for Gensokyo Union Fighters. And this event happens after the Extra Scenario of Gensokyo Freelancer's History, which means when it happens is uncertain. Here's some note from me. Guess which series the characters listed here came from. A hint from me, Captain Tsubasa and Inazuma Eleven characters will appear here. There will be some plot holes here. Before we begin, let me know what you think about my plan. Oh, and I'll add info of GUF members here. Then, let's start the match!

PS : I will use western naming order on this World Cup 2018 Russia Special FanFic, except for Inazuma Eleven characters.

 **Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 1**

 **Gensokyo Union Fighters Player Scouting**

"Give the ball to me, Wild-kun!"

"Okay, Lucy!"

Dashing rapidly to Seihou Elite Cyborgs' area, Yasei and Lucy executes their Alternate Timelines Combi. Seems strange to see a Japanese player and an American player doing 1-2, right? It's not just that this time. It's both of them _facing an entire team themselves_! (Wasn't that is very hard?) Well, you don't have to worry about them, since both of them are part of Outsiders Top 4.

Elrich feels that it would be dangerous if both of them get past the entire team. Then he calls VIVIT, his masterpiece and captain of Seihou team. "Activate Cyber Defense command, VIV!" It didn't take long for VIVIT to respond, as she nods soon afterwards. "Got it, master. Cyber Defense – Saboten, everyone!" Suddenly, all of the members are gathering at penalty area. This will be a hard hurdle, for sure. And just when it seems impossible to break, Yasei suddenly get an idea. "Do it now, Lucy." Then he runs to the penalty area. Surprised at first, Lucy soon realized what he means. "Okay, Wild-kun." What she did later surprises entire Seihou team, since she chips the ball skillfully.

"Loophole Chip!" True to its name, the ball manages to get past Cyber Defense and Yasei jumps to get the ball in the air, then does a volley shot motion. "Get in! Drill Inferno!" An afterimage of a burning drill follows after Yasei executes it. But Icarus, Seihou's goalkeeper, won't let it get past her easily. She unsheathes her swords and cross blocks the ball with it. "Flame Cross!" As soon as both the ball and swords clashes, the heat intensifies, forcing other players to move away. (Literal, since it is fire vs. fire.)

The ball suddenly engulfed in blue flames while retains the drill afterimage, and pushes Icarus slowly, until she knocked away and the ball tears the net. Yasei and Lucy won their challenge against Seihou team. "Nice shoot, Wild-kun!" Lucy ran to Yasei and both do a double high-five. "Nice assist, Lucy!" After that short celebration, Yasei feels another presence coming from the stands. (Note : Yasei already has his Living Radar skill, which combines both Satori, Iku, and Miko's power into one.) As if responding to his reaction, Kuma Hachimitsu stands up and walks to the field while clapping his hands. "Splendid, truly as expected from two of Outsiders Top 4. Before you say anything, yes, I have an urgent info for both of you, Yasei Sugaku and Lucy Thesda."

Later, on the sub bench…

"I see… GSDF shows some interest in our soccer team… Do you happen to get any info about them, Hachikuma-kantoku?" Yasei and Lucy are discussing Kuma's information with him. It seems they get another challenger, apart from World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars. "Nothing of the sort, but I got a feeling that ZUN-san also aware about this. He's also scouting players as well, just like Gensokyo's First Soccer Tournament. Both of you weren't there, unfortunately." Kuma shook his head and replies. "Right… I came here when the Great Fairy War hasn't begun yet, and Wild-kun said he came here few days before Perfect Possession Incident." Lucy confirms it with a nod. When she looks at Yasei, he already used his Sun Shine Notebook to record info regarding Kuma's scouting list. "Really now, Wild-kun… Kuma, look at that." Kuma seems to notice it as well, but he smiles, to her surprise. "You found it out right, Zen Captain?"

Well, it's better to not hold any info further. Let's see what Yasei write there.

 **Scouted Players (GUF) :**

\- Yasei Sugaku (数学 野生) [Incarnation of Armageddon]

Codename Sirius, Faction Outsiders, Position Forward – Defender – Goalkeeper, Number 55

\- Lucy Thesda (ルーシー・テスダ) [Nocturnal Moon Hybrid]

Codename Hera, Faction Outsiders, Position Midfielder – Defender – Forward, Number 46

"Okay. Count us in. I'm sure Richard-shisho would expect me to come in the first place, ever since we first met in aftermath of the said incident." Yasei closes his notebook and nods to Kuma, confirming GUF challenge to GSDF. "I think I need to inform Tsubasa and Endou about this, Good thing Reimu met Tsubasa first, so he wouldn't be surprised. Though, our soccer is combination of both him and Endou's, using rules from Outside World, while our techniques are comparable with Hissatsus. If you're right, then ZUN-sama must've already gathered more players currently. Shall we, Hachikuma-kantoku, Lucy?"

Meanwhile, on SDM soccer field… (They even have that?!)

Izayoi, Iseya, Sakuya, and Meiling are gathering on the field to play a mini game. Needless to say, since there are only four players, the rule changes to that of 2v2 match. "Well, as long as I can have fun, it doesn't really matter who's my pair." Izayoi smirks as he said that, making Iseya sighs. "Really now, Sakamaki… Even Onii-chan can't seem to hold you off…" Sakuya and Meiling look at each other, and sigh as well, knowing what it means. Then the three girls fell silent at the same time, making Izayoi chuckles. "I'm just kidding, you know. Besides, Yasei-kun can read our thoughts without fail, except he can control his Living Radar, unlike the older Komeiji. Plus, he can detect the younger's presence as well."

The girls sigh again, this time in relief. "Satisfied? So, can we start this game now?" All of the girls nods and decides the pair. As it turns out, the result is obvious. Both Izayoi and Iseya are Outsiders, while Sakuya and Meiling are SDM personnel. The rule is as follows. The pair that scores first wins the match. But they can't shoot outside penalty area. The ball is placed in center point, and there's no coin toss to decide who get the ball first, so they must fight to get it. "Don't you think it's quite hard, Sakamaki?" It seems Iseya is worried about whether they can win it or not. "Speaking about it, your ability is chance and risk predictions right, Iseya? Why you don't use it now?" Izayoi is confused when he hears that. Needless to say, Iseya came to Gensokyo before Izayoi and the rest of No-Name Community, so he also has her data. "Though, knowing him, I'm sure he already watching us right there." And he points to the certain group as he realized the reason Iseya decides to not using her ability outside battle, as well as why the group is there. Surprised, Iseya turns around to see her 'brother', Lucy, and Kuma sitting on the bench. The former even types something on his notebook.

 **Scouted Players (GUF) :**

\- Izayoi Sakamaki (逆廻 十六夜) [Prometheus Campione]

Codename Prometheus, Faction Outsiders, Position Forward – Defender – Midfielder, Number 86

\- Iseya Sugaku (数学 伊勢谷) [Legendary Army General]

Codename Artemis, Faction Outsiders, Position Defender – Forward, Number 60

\- Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜) [Perfect and Elegant Maid]

Codename Cronos, Faction Gensokyo, Position Defender – Midfielder, Number 12

\- Hong Meiling (紅 美鈴) [Rainbow Scarlet Dragon]

Codename Dragon, Faction Gensokyo, Position Forward – Goalkeeper, Number 36

"Scouting us, Yasei-kun?" Izayoi grins at Yasei's direction as he looks at them. "Yeah, and apparently, we got another challenger apart from Tsubasa and Endou, Izayoi-kun. GSDF decides to join the fray as well. You know what that means. Both I and Lucy already registered by Hachikuma-kantoku." The latter then turns to Kuma. "You can leave the rest to us, Hachikuma-kantoku. How many players that must be listed?" Kuma makes a quick finger count to confirm the current number of players. "We have 6 now, so 12 more would be appreciated." Then he nods and looks at Izayoi's group. "You can start the mini game now. I'll be the referee." As the whistle sounds, the game starts, and both Yasei and Lucy starts scouting more players.

Later on Gensokyo Main Stadium… (Yeah, this is the same stadium where Yasei and Lucy challenge Seihou team.)

Another team tries to stop another pair's combination play. This time, both are Gensokyans. Unlike before, this pair managed to breach the defense easily. "Take this, Marisa! Hakurei Amulet!" Reimu passes to Marisa with her special pass, making the ball move like Tsubasa's Drive Pass, but has amulet afterimage. "Nice, Reimu! Now it's my turn." Marisa leaps to the ball's direction, and she holds her Hakkero with her. Wait, she didn't possibly…! "Let's go! Magical R360!" She then rolls forward and hits the ball with her heel. The afterimage shows her propels forward with her Hakkero firing a laser at the ball, following the kick motion. And the ball engulfed in laser shortly after Marisa hits it. Both she and Reimu thought it would get in, but it's stopped cold by a pair of Icicle Fangs from the keeper. (Again, it's literal.)

"Kh… Failed again, eh… No wonder Seihou team recruits you as well that time…" Marisa seems displeased since her high ball kick is stopped, but she didn't complain much. Reimu realizes it as well. "Right… Even Genzo is surprised to see that you finally able to match him as Gensokyo's SGGK back then, Letty." The keeper turned out to be 'what winter left behind', Letty Whiterock. She's one of the only two SGGKs that ever known. Letty is Gensokyo's Legendary SGGK, while her counterpart in Outside World, Genzo Wakabayashi, holds three titles; SGGK, Genius Keeper, and Guardian Deity. Overall, both are even currently in terms of skills and stats. "That being said, it seems we're scouted as well." Reimu points at certain direction. Sure enough, Yasei and Lucy sat in the spectator seats, reminiscence of Kuma scouting them earlier.

 **Scouted Players (GUF) :**

\- Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢) [Paradise Shrine Maiden]

Codename Fantasy, Faction Gensokyo, Position Midfielder – Forward, Number 10

\- Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙) [Ordinary Star Magician]

Codename Orreries, Faction Gensokyo, Position Forward – Midfielder, Number 09

\- Letty Whiterock (レティ・ホワイトロック) [Gensokyo Legendary SGGK]

Codename Winter, Faction Gensokyo, Position Goalkeeper – Defender, Number 01/59

"You got me again, Reimu…" Closing his notebook, Yasei is about to depart when Reimu flies to him, and unexpectedly lands right in front of him. "Not so fast. I demand an answer from you. Are we really going to challenge 'them'?" Lucy was confused with that, but she quickly got what it means. While Yasei and Reimu discussing about GSDF soccer team, Lucy already departs to the Forest of Magic, and somehow able to evade their detection, considering Yasei has his Living Radar skill, and Reimu's ability helps her to detect any aura. It's rather obvious who the player that will be scouted next is.

Alice's house, Forest of Magic… (Yeah, it's the Seven Colored Puppeteer herself. But I have a different title for her.)

Thanks to the map that Yasei once use on his first days in Gensokyo, Lucy able to locate Alice's house easily. Unusually, she could hear two other voices inside. Instead rushing in, Lucy opens the map, and it shows some dots, just like that time, back when Yasei was still rookie. Only now, the latter already upgrades the map with radar function. The said dots show her position and three other people. 'So Alice got visited by Patchouli and Vaati… 6 more, and our team will be completed.' Lucy left hastily soon after that.

 **Scouted Players (GUF) :**

\- Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド) [Rainbow Magic Dollmaster]

Codename Wonderland, Faction Gensokyo, Position Midfielder – Defender, Number 11

\- Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ) [Unmoving Great Library]

Codename Selene, Faction Gensokyo, Position Midfielder – Defender, Number 24

\- Vaati Star (ヴァーティ・スター) [Hourai Ace Strategist]

Codename Athena, Faction Outsiders, Position Midfielder – Defender, Number 99

'I wonder why that Remington Maid didn't come in…' Look like Alice spotted Lucy before, thanks to her dolls. 'Then again, that boy didn't even challenge me except in soccer…' Someone interrupts her thoughts. It's Vaati. "Speaking about your partner, I mean on Walpurgis Nacht Incident, did she join a soccer team? Yasei said that her skills are on par with Yukari when it comes to goalkeeping, and according to him, she can even be a substitute playmaker." (Hint : Fugere Illusion – Escape to Illusion, Mitakihara City Arc) Reminds herself about that time, Alice feel glad to have a real friend for the first time, and she remembers that the said person comes to her house with happy face two days ago.

 **Two days ago, in Alice's house…**

A girl clad in yellow knocks the door and calls Alice. "Alice-san, can I come in?" Waiting for the respond, the girl spotted many dolls placed in the house perimeter. 'It must've been hard since we live in the forest full of youkai… So that's why Alice-san sets the dolls there…' The door opens as she done looking at the dolls. "Come in, Mami. It's quite unusual for you to come back with happy face like that." Later, they drink tea together while discussing the topic. "I take it that you want to share it with me. What makes you happy, then?" Mami shows a ribbon with number in it. Note that unlike Outside World soccer which has jerseys, Gensokyo soccer replaces it with colored ribbons. "I got selected as main goalkeeper of Outsiders Best Selection. Kirigaya-san and Arcueid-san also selected as well. We might be able to play against Yasei-san's team, Gensokyo Union Fighters."

 **Present Day…**

"You're right. Mami got selected as OBS main goalkeeper. And she even told me the other selected players, complete with their position and numbers." Alice then shows a note she wrote when Mami comes to her house. The contents written there are exactly as Alice said, and even substitute players listed there.

 **Outsiders Best Selection Members :**

Goalkeeper : [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ), [04] Ciel (シエル)

Defender : [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [48] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人), [49] Suguha Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 直葉), [87] Satsuki Yumizuka (弓塚 さつき), [89] Riesbyfe Stridberg (リーズバイフェ・ストリンドヴァリ)

Midfielder : [14] Aoko Aozaki (蒼崎 青子), [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [28] Shino Asada (朝田 詩乃), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [57] Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (C) (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド), [88] Sayaka Miki (美樹 さやか)

Forward : [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [41] Kyoko Sakura (佐倉 杏子), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫), [69] Akiha Tohno (遠野 秋葉), [71] Shiki Ryougi (両儀 式)

Both Patchouli and Vaati fell silent. A team apart from Gensokyo Union Fighters already formed before Kuma and the Head Priest scouting players, and it even has full 22 members, at that. "Look like we must fill in GUF ranks, since we already scouted anyway." Vaati stands up shortly after she said that, and departs to Gensokyo Main Stadium. Alice and Patchouli look at each other, before nod and follows Vaati. The former also locks her house since there's no one now.

Lucy already travels further by now, and feels tired, so she decided to take a break in Human Village. And just as she wants to enter her house, Hotaru spots her. "Hey Lucy, how's the result?" Surprised at first, Lucy sighs in relief after that. "Oh, it's you. Both I and Wild-kun managed to breach Seihou's defense. They aren't called 'Sister of Touhou' without reason. So, what's the new?" Hotaru smiles when she heard that, and looks at the note Lucy brought. "I think we might be able to fill the remaining members of GUF soccer team." That makes the latter surprised. And Hotaru's smile grew wider. "Come with me. Sanae-san, Youmu-san, and Reisen-san are coming to the village. This might be your chance to ask them to join us. Oh, and don't forget to add me, Arcluz, and Hiroshi-san."

Later on Human Village Central Area…

"Ah, there they are. Quick, Lucy!" Finally able to catch up with three Incident Resolvers, Lucy and Hotaru notice one fact. _The said three Incident Resolvers has other genes that make them different with normal humans_. Sanae is the first one to notice, and she turns around, followed by Youmu and Reisen. "What happened, Lucy, Hotaru? It must be very urgent that you two are looking for us." It took few minutes for Hotaru to explain that they are scouting players for GUF soccer team, and Lucy adds few details she get from Yasei and Kuma. All of them didn't aware that Hiroshi and Arcluz overheard it, before nod at each other and went to Gensokyo Main Stadium. "I can't find Yuyuko-sama anywhere, so I decided to search for her, when I found Reisen-san looking for her master as well. Sanae-san joins us shortly after that." Youmu explains their real reason coming to the village. Reisen nods and says her thoughts. "If that's the case, then it might be possible that the Head Priest scouted your mistress and my master faster than we thought. Count us in, Lucy."

 **Scouted Players (GUF) :**

\- Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗) [Modern Living Goddess]

Codename Miracle, Faction Gensokyo, Position Midfielder, Number 20

\- Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢) [Netherworld Gardener]

Codename Hiroari, Faction Gensokyo, Position Forward, Number 48

\- Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ) [Lunatic Moon Rabbit]

Codename Intel, Faction Gensokyo, Position Forward – Midfielder, Number 58

\- Hotaru Mizutani (水谷 蛍) [Fantasy Table Defender]

Codename Jericho, Faction Outsiders, Position Goalkeeper – Defender, Number 43

\- Hiroshi Kato (加藤 宏) [Vanguard of Humans]

Codename Shadow, Faction Outsiders, Position Defender, Number 74

\- Arcluz (アークルズ) [Holder of Divine Cross]

Codename Light, Faction Outsiders, Position Defender, Number 77

Gensokyo Main Stadium…

With Yasei and Reimu still inside, they just noticed that Lucy already gone after they done with it. "I wonder where Lucy went… To think she even able to escape our detection…" Reimu shook her head lightly. Yasei, on the other hand, activates his Living Radar skill, and found many presences heading to the stadium. "And no wonder Lucy got high luck parameter to compensate her grim first year in Gensokyo. She managed to fill the ranks." True to that, the scouted members enter the field. "Hey, Cirno's team is still here, you know…" Marisa points at the other side of the field. And just as she said, the 'small fries' still occupies the side. Kuma only smiles as he heard that. "It might be a good start. Don't you think so?" He looks at Yasei, and the boy nods in response. The said boy even signals Cirno to prepare for another match. The first trial of GUF soccer team will begin shortly…

AN : Sorry for extremely late posting. I'm just so excited that I ended up awake until midnight and have little time to begin writing this FanFic. So, for compensation, I'll post 4 chapters each week. So don't be surprised if there's no AN on the next 3 chapters. I already spoiled a team that will participate here. Again, guess which series the characters from OBS came from. Regarding Izayoi, I combine his stats from Problematic Campione and his canon version, so his OPness is elevated further. Thankfully, there won't be any fighting scenes here. Just to assure you, I'll try to make the matches as excited as possible in Gensokyo style of soccer. Look forward for the next matches!


	2. GLS Training Camp

**Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 2**

 **Gensokyo Legend Sages Training Camp**

 **-Head Priest's Special Notes-**

"Taste my Reverse Invoker, Yukari!"

"Not so fast Okina! Danmaku Barrier!"

Yukari firmly catches Okina's Reverse Invoker, thanks to her Danmaku Barrier. Nearly every elite boss from whole Touhou Project is listed there, even those from PC-98 is joining them as well. One could see that the Head Priest himself is the one who coached them, just like now disbanded ZUN ZUN Town, the EX Team that appears in the Moushuuden Tournament. Only this time, there are more members joining thanks to the recent challenges from both World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars. "Two of legendary soccer teams are waiting for us to take them head-on. Make sure you all work hard to get the place." All of GLS member replies in unison. "Yes, Head Priest!" They continue their training soon afterwards. 'By now, Kuma must've completed scouting the team with that boy as the center. I'm interested to see what they truly capable of.' The Head Priest then looks at the note he has.

"It seems the PC-98 Squad already get another member that even I didn't know… Their status as primal members might be the reason why they can keep up with the new generations. I better consider this to make starting line-ups."

"Hana Kazami… True to her status as insider, she almost never shows up anywhere until her debut in New Era Tournament. She can cooperate with Yuuka Kazami and Mima, to my surprise. You could say that they are my answer to counter Magus Trio."

"Yumemi Okazaki... When was the last time I saw her again…? Right… Back in 1990s. She also shows some potential that matches current era members, Sumireko Usami in particular. The fact that they both are Outsiders surprises me. Now to see which one of them is better…"

"Many says that these two are catastrophic pair ever exist in PC-98. I must say, Mugetsu and Gengetsu really show their worth as Demon sisters. It became more difficult than I thought, not to mention Shinki also managed to outpace many players…"

"Eiki and Komachi said that they already scouted by another team. I wonder which team it is…"

 **Gensokyo Legend Sages Members :**

Goalkeeper : [22] Yukari Yakumo (C) (八雲紫), [21] Kanako Yasaka (八坂神奈子)

Defender : [04] Suwako Moriya (洩矢諏訪子), [06] Tenshi Hinanawi (比那名居天子),[17] Hana Kazami (風見花), [29] Fujiwara no Mokou (藤原妹紅), [31] Suika Ibuki (伊吹萃香), [34] Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺幽々子), [35] Kasen Ibaraki (茨木華扇), [37] Keine Kamishirasawa (上白沢慧音), [43] Ran Yakumo (八雲藍), [96] Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山輝夜)

Midfielder : [13] Eirin Yagokoro (八意永琳), [15] Yuuka Kazami (風見幽香), [18] Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット),[28] Iku Nagae (永江衣玖), [30] Hata no Kokoro (秦こころ), [32] Toyosatomimi no Miko (豊聡耳神子), [47] Okina Matara (摩多羅隠岐奈), [65] Shinki (神綺), [67] Yumemi Okazaki (岡崎夢美), [72] Sumireko Usami (宇佐見菫子), [78] Shinmyoumaru Sukuna (少名針妙丸), [90] Junko (純狐)

Forward : [16] Byakuren Hijiri (聖白蓮), [19] Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット), [27] Mima (魅魔), [41] Utsuho Reiuji (霊烏路空), [84] Joon Yorigami (依神女苑), [85] Shion Yorigami (依神紫苑), [87] Mugetsu (夢月), [88] Gengetsu (幻月), [91] Hecatia Lapislazuli (ヘカーティア・ラピスラズリ)

Then the Head Priest looks at Touhou All-Stars United note that has been left by Kuma. This team is the first one to face the team that now called World All-Stars.

 **Touhou All-Stars United Members :**

Goalkeeper : [01] Letty Whiterock (SGGK) (レティ・ホワイトロック), [21] Kanako Yasaka (八坂神奈子), [22] Yukari Yakumo (八雲紫)

Defender : [04] Suwako Moriya (洩矢諏訪子), [05] Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu (四季映姫・ヤマザナドゥ), [06] Tenshi Hinanawi (比那名居天子), [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜咲夜), [14] Cirno (チルノ), [23] Rin Kaenbyou (火焔猫燐), [29] Fujiwara no Mokou (藤原妹紅), [31] Suika Ibuki (伊吹萃香), [34] Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺幽々子), [35] Kasen Ibaraki (茨木華扇), [37] Keine Kamishirasawa (上白沢慧音)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (C) (博麗霊夢), [11] Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド), [13] Eirin Yagokoro (八意永琳), [15] Yuuka Kazami (風見幽香), [17] Shou Toramaru (寅丸星), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷早苗), [24] Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ), [28] Iku Nagae (永江衣玖), [30] Hata no Kokoro (秦こころ), [33] Mononobe no Futo (物部布都)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨魔理沙), [16] Byakuren Hijiri (聖白蓮), [18] Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット), [19] Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット), [26] Komachi Onozuka (小野塚小町), [27] Mima (魅魔), [32] Toyosatomimi no Miko (豊聡耳神子), [36] Hong Meiling (紅美鈴), [41] Utsuho Reiuji (霊烏路空)

"Note to self : Stay up to date with recent news." It seems the Head Priest noticed that not a single player from the Third Division is listed there. "And again, knowing Kuma, he must've already recruited Touhou Top 4 and Letty. From what I heard, there are few Outsiders that Kuma recruit as well. That boy is one of them, needless to say." He was about to resume his thoughts when the 'camp' unexpectedly attacked by savage beasts. (Who the heck have such idea to set the 'camp' at wilderness?!) Before he say even a word… "You don't have to worry about us, Head Priest. This might be a good time to test out our soccer skills." Yukari then picks out a ball out of nowhere and throw it to Scarlet sisters. Knowing what it means, Remilia takes the ball and urges Flandre to run forward. Then Remilia executes her Master of the Red Sun at Flandre, who jumps and shoots with her 16-clawed Flame Wall. It manages to obliterate a beast. "Nice. But it seems we need more shots to beat the remaining beasts. Everyone, move to your positions!"

Next, all you could see is storm of shoots. Suwako's Moriya's Iron Ring, Tenshi's Hisouten Beam, Hana and Yuuka's Twin Sunflower Spark, Mokou's Fujiyama Volcano, Suka's Togakushi Boulder, Yuyuko's Ageless Dream, Kasen's Hawk Beacon, Keine's First Pyramid, Ran's Fox-Tanuki Youkai Laser, Kaguya's Buddhist Diamond, Eirin's Apollo 13, Iku's Dragonfish Drill, Kokoro's Kagura Lion, Miko's Guse Flash, Shinki's Black Storm, Yumemi's Strawberry Burst, Sumireko's 3D Printer Gun, Shinmyoumaru's Oni Stabber, Junko's Light Palm, Byakuren's Star Maelstrom, Mima's Starlight Wave, Utsuho's Peta Flare, Joon and Shion's Black Pigeon, Mugetsu and Gengetsu's Abyss Strike, and Hecatia's Lunatic Impact. (Again, just how many beasts are there?!)

"See? No need to worry." Yukari winks as she disposes the beasts' beaten form with multiple gaps. Not that the Head Priest worried about that in the first place, though… (The heck?!) 'It becomes harder now…' Looking at the note given to him by an unknown sender, he sighs deeply. "So that's their current team…" Needless to say, that notecontains data about a certain team.

 **Danmakufu Ace Squad Members :**

Goalkeeper : [56] Sengo Sanada (真田千子), [54] Nomi no Hanie (野見埴得)

Defender : [05] Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu (四季映姫・ヤマザナドゥ), [07] Mumumu Mikaboshi (甕星無々夢), [47] Kage Mimeima (魅明魔影), [49] Fuma Mishandra (フーマ・ミシャンドラ), [79] Otohime Kanpukugu (觀福宮乙姫), [82] An Yaezaki (八重咲 杏), [95] Hatsuna Magatsuji (曲辻初名)

Midfielder : [33] Michel Sant'Angelo (ミシェル・サンタンジェ), [40] Iesua Nazarenus (C) (イシュア・ナザレヌス), [59] Tenmu Suitokuin (祟徳院天夢), [62] Mitama Magahara (禍原命廟), [64] Megumi Yaobi (八百比惠), [65] Mikoto Yaobi (八百比海琴), [87] Rakukun Momosame (桃雨洛薰), [88] Yamatoyo no Momohime (邪馬台与桃姫)

Forward : [26] Komachi Onozuka (小野塚小町), [66] Tensei Muriya (梦璃夜天星), [76] Takenouchi no Tarumi (武内垂神), [86] Rakuki Momosame (桃雨洛熙), [98] Suitenguu no Himehiko (水天宮皇女)

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling that both of them are selected as starters for each DAS matches. Look like it was better for them to be there instead here… And that boy even said that the team captain is his mentor…"Certainly, from the records of DAS matches, Eiki and Komachi also listed as 'Divine Aces', their main pillars. It really went that far since no other players has number below 40 there. (Note : Number 40 also associated with a certain event in New Testament. All Christians know what I mean by that. That also explains who Iesua is based from. In case you still don't get it, here's a simple hint, INRI. Touhou Wiki also has a page for The Last Comer. And no, I don't promote Christianity here, but I'm Christian myself.)

The Head Priest then looks at the combination play trainings. Just as he suspect, the sisters have most points in one-two. Remilia and Flandre utilize their speed to do rapid passes. Hana and Yuuka compensate their lack of agility with high maneuverability, allows them to do combination plays even when the ball is in air. Mugetsu and Gengetsu rely on their primal strength to break through. Then Joon and Shion _literally_ switch sides each time they pass the ball, and it should be noted that _either one of them is the one who keeps it_ , and only passes to the other when they want to score. In other sides, Keine and Mokou show their combination defense as side-backs and wing-backs. Needless to say that Yukari and Yuyuko works best as goalkeeper and sweeper combination. Junko and Hecatia took the next spot, thanks to their 'hellish' combination offense, with Junko crosses to Hecatia as the latter split herself to three forms. Flandre took the cue for illusionary dribble with her Four of a Kind, which she later upgrades to Five of a Kind. Certainly many players also have their set of upgraded skills as well.

"Milka sure picked out a formidable squad… Then Kuma, Reimu, and that boy, Yasei Sugaku, are struggling as well… It's no wonder that each team led by him is unbeatable, and get draw at worst… Some even say that boy emulates Tsubasa Ozora in every way possible… Even their names are translatable…" (Note : Tsubasa Ozora Big Sky Wing and Yasei Sugaku Wilderness Mathematics) The Head Priest feels that the match with GUF won't be as easy as it seems, especially because Yasei, the said boy, is leading them. He is already aware that Yasei took role as GUF Zen Captain when catastrophic incidents happen, and yet able to keep low profile so most people only recognize him as everyday freelancer who's willing to help anyone, no matter the payment. "No wonder again… That boy is already a hard worker from the start…" Comparing Yasei and Reimu is like comparing two sides of the coins. Sure, both are prodigies. But Yasei works hard to gain that status, while Reimu is blessed with it. Yasei's first cap on resolving incidents is when Yorigami sisters start using Perfect Possession as robbery method. He assists by shooting a non-lethal bullet on Shion's back, thus breaking her Spell Card, allowing Reimu to beat her without any restraints. The said shrine maiden only aware about that recently, and frowns heavily few days ago. The Head Priest decides that it's enough for his thoughts now. He still has a team to manage. "Whatever the results we got, it doesn't matter. I only hope that Gensokyo can show their skills against world-class rivals. Might as well as seeing what they are really capable of." That being said, both Yukari and Kanako managed to stop many shots from the outfielders. But he notices that Kanako lacks jumping skill, and relies on her Expanded Onbashira to cover it. Look like he already decided the main keeper.

Meanwhile, on Gensokyo Main Stadium…

Kuma can be seen discussing tactics with Yasei and Reimu. "What do you think, Hachikuma-kantoku?" Yasei speaks his suggestion to let Hotaru play. Both Reimu and Kuma fell silent for a period before the former shrugs and nods. "Well, it could be unfair for them if Letty plays. Besides, she already has a rival." All of them nods and then moves to the field. Cirno's team has already done with the tactic discussions as well.

 ** _Bridge to the Next Chapter_**

 _The first match of GUF will begin shortly. Yasei will face Cirno, his first rival in Gensokyo, on a soccer match. And what's more, both of them are team captains now. He feels that this match shouldn't be taken lightly, since he's the one who decided to preserve Letty for later matches. You can see the proof of his seriousness below. NSC United is surprisingly well-organized, with Night Dwellers Trio as forwards and Three Fairies of Light as midfielders. So excluding Hotaru, GUF line-up below is the best he could set. Kuma also didn't expect this line-up at first, but he understands what it mean right away._

 **Gensokyo Union Fighters (3-4-3) [Ribbon color Black]:**

Goalkeeper : [43] Hotaru Mizutani (水谷 蛍)

Defender : [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), [60] Iseya Sugaku (数学 伊勢谷), [86] Izayoi Sakamaki (逆廻 十六夜)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗), [46] Lucy Thesda (ルーシー・テスダ), [58] Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙), [48] Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢), [55] Yasei Sugaku (C) (数学 野生)

 _"_ _Cirno and her team are also part of GUF as well. So don't underestimate them only because their looks. They might be able to surprise even us. Stay on guard." And so Yasei speaks one last direction before all GUF players takes their position._

 **Neo Sub-Characters United (4-3-3) [Ribbon color Blue] :**

Goalkeeper : [39] Daiyousei (大妖精)

Defender : [14] Cirno (C) (チルノ), [32] Lily White (リリーホワイト), [55] Eternity Larva (エタニティラルバ), [97] Clownpiece (クラウンピース)

Midfielder : [29] Sunny Milk (サニーミルク), [30] Luna Child (ルナチャイルド), [43] Star Sapphire (スターサファイア)

Forward : [45] Rumia (ルーミア), [67] Mystia Lorelei (ミスティア・ローレライ), [71] Wriggle Nightbug (リグル・ナイトバグ)

 _"_ _We all heard that GUF main team is the main powerhouse of every soccer tournament held in Gensokyo, with him as the center. All we need to do is to do our best, so we don't have any regret." Cirno also gives one last direction as well._

 _Only seconds before kick-off…_


	3. An Unexpected Struggle

**Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 3**

 **An Unexpected Struggle**

(Note : Yeah, I semi-based this match from Captain Tsubasa 2018 Episode 11, when Nankatsu SC faces Shimada ES.)

The whistle blows, signaling the kick-off!

GUF currently has the ball. Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Sakuya charges forward and they execute their Touhou Top 4 combination play. But surprisingly, only Night Dwellers Trio that comes to intercept them, which they get through easily. Reimu smirks as she looks at them. "It's far too early to intercept us!" Marisa looks at the NSC United goal, and surprised to see the fairies stay on defense. "Hey, Reimu, look at that." Reimu is also surprised to see that, and halts midway, followed by other Touhou Top 4. "I wonder if this is what Yasei warns us about… They didn't even charging at us…" Sakuya seems wondering about NSC United's current stance.

Reimu shrugs it, and prepares to pass the ball. "Never mind about that, it'll make our job easier. Here, Yasei!" Hakurei Amulet from Reimu to the left wing! As Yasei is about to receive the pass, suddenly Luna intercepts it, surprising Touhou Top 4. Yasei, on other hand, falls back as soon as he notices it. When he is in middle circle, Reisen calls him. "So you know their abilities as well…" Yasei only nods lightly, and runs to help the defense. "I'm counting on you to watch their movements, Udonge." Reisen nods in return. That being said, the rest of GUF didn't react in time, and a big hole just formed in their defense, leaving Yasei and Hotaru in penalty area. And Rumia unexpectedly fires a long shot! "Crimson Moonlight Ray!" The ball is engulfed in red ray, true to its name. Both of them frantically defend, but Yasei can't clear the ball and Hotaru only able to put a Table Shield in front of her. The said Table Shield breaks when the ball made contact with it, and went straight to the goal! NSC United has just scored against GUF!

Shocked with the said goal, Letty hung a lampshade, remembering what Yasei said before the match. _"They might be able to surprise even us. Stay on guard."_ But, only Reisen follows the said direction. She looks at the field, hoping she could play. Then she looks at Cirno, currently hugging Rumia, and feels sorry since she's the only one that got selected as GUF main member. Letty didn't say any words, and Kuma seems to notice her change of expression.

Hotaru kneels on her position, and apologizes. "Sorry I couldn't stop that, Yasei…" The said boy gives a hand, to her surprise. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru. At least you've tried. If you feel you can't do it alone, just call me." Lucy also comes to their position. It seems she overheard it. "Right. After all, you're the one who helped me complete the scouting list. Don't lose heart." Yasei looks at the sky, and seems surprised to see what will come next. 'It looks like it will rain, and yet the sun shines brightly…'

The match resumes. GUF managed to regain their pace, but they still can't get a single goal. Oh, Marisa takes the ball, and then she shoots! "Take this, NSC United! Final Spark!" But because she kicks it too hard, the ball hits the crossbar. GUF previous goal chances has been stopped by NSC United defense, with Daiyousei made two saves with her Dawn Crystal Circle. The last shot from Marisa is their tenth attempt! Yasei can be seen stopping right at the front of the goal. "Damn it!" Marisa clenches her fists. Izayoi frowns upon seeing their chance is wasted again. "Hey, Kirisame! Why you didn't pass the ball to Yasei-kun?! He's right at the front of the goal, you know!" Marisa yells at the blonde boy. Look like her pride has been offended. "I got a scoring chance! Isn't that fine?" Izayoi simply points to the score board. "I dare you to say that again after looking at the score, Kirisame. We're trailing them by a point!"

Lucy makes a quick deduction as she looks at the scoreboard. 'Looking at our stats, ball possession, and shooting chances, we might be better. But until now, we can't even score a goal. No wonder Wild-kun told us to stay on guard…'

GUF bench is very silent lately, even more silent than usual. Vaati can be seen observing the match with Patchouli. Which one of them resembles Jun Misugi better, I wonder…

NSC United goal kick, Daiyousei sends a long pass to Sunny. Then Sunny performs Light Fairies combination play with Luna and Star. GUF is in pinch, since only Yasei, Izayoi, and Reisen that could detect them. The latter managed to cut the ball, then passes to Reimu. "Go after her!" Mystia yells at her teammates as Reimu dribbles. "We'll score this time!" Look like Cirno received Mystia's signal. "Mark the red-white shrine maiden, everyone!" "Okay!" Reimu is surprised, since now she's marked by Night Dwellers Trio. NSC United defends against GUF attacks. Reimu barely able to pass to Marisa, who then shoots again, but is stopped by Daiyousei's Dawn Crystal Circle. Iseya wonders about their overwhelming offense that has been swallowed. 'Why they didn't pass to Onii-chan…'

The whistle blows, and the first half has ended! NSC United leads by 1-0. Surprisingly, GUF didn't even able to score a single goal.

Kuma is scolding GUF players. Touhou Top 4 got the most scolding. "What are you all doing?! Your offense is messed up! Why you don't follow Yasei's rhythm?" Reimu lowers her head as she heard that. So does Marisa. "Since we didn't have any problem with our combination plays…" "… We ended up playing all by ourselves." Kuma sighs as he hear that. "I understand what you girls feel, but Yaseiis the best player we have. I suppose you didn't notice that he is the only one who falls back to assist defense as soon as NSC United gets the ball. This is the reason why he told you all to stay on guard. Pass more efficiently and match his pace on the second half. Got it?" All GUF players answer in unison. "Yes, sir!"

Letty stands up shortly after that, no longer having doubt. "Shall I go on this half, Kuma-san?" Hotaru is surprised to hear that, but Yasei remains silent. As Kuma looks at the latter, he knows what that means. "No, we'll keep on like this. We're counting on you, Yasei." The boy nods and bows to Kuma. "Got it." A moment later, they are surprised by the sudden rain, though the sun still shines. "Sun shower…" Yasei, Izayoi, and Reimu speak in unison.

GUF players finally able to regain pace in second half. Lucy managed to cut a pass to Wriggle. Now they are on offensive stance! "Here, Lucy!" Sanae calls for the ball, and Lucy passes it to her. But to their surprise, the pass didn't connect smoothly. It seems the ball has been soaked with water that makes it easy to slip. GUF seems to have a disadvantage here, since they're used to play in clean weather, whether it's sunny or rain. But this sun shower hampers them greatly.

'Everyone…' Letty seems worried about the current condition. "I think you might be surprised to hear about this, Letty." Patchouli calls her to come nearer. Vaati can be seen holding a Notebook. "Look at this." As Letty scanned the contents, she is shocked to see NSC's previous match data.

Still, as expected from GUF. They still managed to do combination plays albeit the sun shower hampers them. Lucy passes to Reimu, which connects smoothly. But it can't be said the same to Reimu's pass to Yasei, since the ball is caught in a puddle, which is covered by the grasses. Clownpiece clears it afterwards.

"So Cirno and her team follows my play style even after I left them… And to think they able to defend against many storm of shoots…" Patchouli nods, and Vaati continues Letty's thoughts. "Instead of rushing, they wait until the ball is in their possession, then uses counter attack tactic for offense with Night Dwellers and Light Fairies charging forward. You could say that this team admits you as their senior."

This time, it's Cirno who charges forward! Youmu, Reisen, and Sanae are trailing behind her. "Everyone, fall back!" The former two weren't so lucky, since Reisen slips her feet in a puddle, then falls down with Youmu just below her. Cirno then shoots right away! "Arctic Glacier!" Instead of one table, Hotaru uses Double Table Shield. Yet, the frost effect hits the table, complimented with the rain, making Hotaru unable to move it, and the ball curves to the right side of the goal, and went inside. "I… I'm not dreaming, right?" Even Cirno herself can't believe that her new shoot works very well. "Great, we can do this! We can win!" Totally unexpected! GUF concedes two goals from NSC United! 0-2! Yasei looks at the scoreboard in shock, before went serious. 'We can't lose this match!'

We're in halfway of second half, and GUF having trouble with NSC United's strong defense!

Can't hold it any longer, Letty finally decides that she must play. "Put me in, Kuma-san! I know the most about NSC United's play style, so in order to let us focus on offense, I'll-" "No, I can't let you play." Kuma's sudden answer surprises her. "Do you know why I decided to trust Yasei on this? That's because we already got challenge from World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars. What's more, he thinks we need one more match to finish it. That being said, if we can't win this without you, then we'll never grow. If that's the case, we better lose right here and now!" Letty hung a lampshade again. 'Kuma-san…'

With all NSC United players gathering in penalty area, this might be very difficult, and with the sun shower, it went from bad to worse. Even Sanae barely connects her pass to Youmu. Not to mention Yasei always got markers. Currently he gets the ball.

And this is where GUF unexpected move begins. Letty is surprised to see this as well. "Captain…!"

Instead dribbling, Yasei hits the ball with his foot palm in greasing motion, making the ball moves up a little, and then he kicks it as hard as he can. "Bullet Snipe!" He creates an opening with this shot and firing it from difficult position. It went right to Daiyousei and her Dawn Crystal Circle, but to her surprise, the ball unexpectedly fumbles to the goal, thanks to the rain. Eternity manages to clear it somehow. GUF can't score! Cirno and Clownpiece cheer at that. "Great, Eternity!" "Nice cover!"

Reimu get shocked with the fact that they can't score even after Yasei get the ball. Clownpiece makes a long pass to the front. GUF defense is caught in surprise again! Will GUF lose against NSC United? Whoa, someone just intercepts the ball! And you won't believe who he is. (He?!) "Yasei…!" All Touhou girls surprised with this."Like we'd ever lose!"

The field went silent for few second, before then Yasei dribbles forward. As per usual, NSC United's defense is moving to mark him. To their surprise, however… "Now, everyone! Total Avalanche!" All GUF players charges together! Soon after that, Yasei passes the ball to Lucy and runs forward. As Lucy receives the pass… "Here, Lucy!" "Okay, Wild-kun!" She gives it back to Yasei, which passes to Marisa using his head. "Take this, Marisa!" And Marisa returns it to Yasei with her head. "Back to you, Yasei!" Reimu urges the others to follow Yasei. "Okay everyone, keep charging at them!" And they obliges. "Yeah!" What comes next is combination of Touhou Top 4 and Outsiders Top 4.

Kuma smiles as he saw it. Look like he is glad that the team finally plays together. 'That's it, everyone.' Letty is also glad as well. 'Captain…'

Led by Yasei, GUF finally creates an opening together! "Let's go, Lucy!" "Got it, Wild-kun!" Look like Yasei and Lucy wants to execute their Alternate Timelines combination play. "Precise Target!"Yasei does a back pass using his heels, and it somewhat able to reach Lucy. "Loophole Chip!" Lucy returns it with a skillful chip. This time, NSC United is caught in surprise as Yasei does a volley shot motion _with his left leg_! "Get in! Drill Inferno!" Unlike before, this time, both the ball and the drill afterimage engulfed in the blue flames. Daiyousei can't react in time, and her Dawn Crystal Circle only managed to graze Yasei's shot. And…Goal! Yasei turns Lucy's wonderful assist to a magnificent goal! GUF finally scores against NSC United! 1-2!

Lucy ran to Yasei, and they did double high-five. "That's great, Wild-kun!" Lucy hugs Yasei since she's too happy, but the boy seems nervous. Thankfully, Reimu comes in time to 'release' him. "Okay, we just have to tie it up then turn the table around." Both Lucy and Yasei nods. NSC United, in other hand, is shocked to see that they conceded a goal. Cirno is the only one that stays calm. 'As expected from him… He's just like Vaati…' Then she encourages her teammates. "Don't worry everyone!"

There's only 10 minutes left. Can GUF tie the score, or will NSC United protect their lead?

"Here, Yasei!" Sanae passes to Yasei. Thanks to the goal, GUF plays fluidly. Yasei then passes to Lucy. And the latter is crossing again. This time, however, NSC United's defense is ready to intercept it. But Reimu suddenly appears and jumps higher than any defenders. "Go for it!" She heads the ball, and Yasei get the ball again. Without wasting time, he scores again, this time with Bullet Snipe. Even Daiyousei's Dawn Crystal Circle is shattered when made contact with the ball. With only 5 minutes remaining, GUF ties the score! 2-2!

Whole GUF team is cheering on that goal. NSC United finally saw the true power of GUF main team. "They're really strong, after all…" Wriggle hung her head when she says that. Her teammate agrees with a nod. "So this is their true power…" Clownpiece seems impressed. She looks at Cirno, who responds with a nod. "So, what will we do everyone? Should we stay on defensive stance?" All NSC United members fell silent when they hear that. Needless to say, with two goals from GUF, their defense is finally breached. Cirno seems to notice that. "Look like we all now understand that we can't stay defensive anymore. Since this is an exhibition match, we only have until full time. How about we attack?" This time, they caught in a big surprise, since it's totally unexpected. "Our excellent teamwork is always our strong point. Even if we're not good individually, we're always managed to get results when we stay together, aren't we? Now it's our turn to charge together and make a goal together, as one. I'm sure Letty and Vaati would want us to show our best as well. For these five minutes, we'll score together as one!" NSC United players nod in unison. "Ooh!"

What a surprise! NSC United now charges together! All of their players are on offensive stance! It reminiscences GUF's Total Avalanche from before! "What the…?!" Has NSC United's offense managed to catch GUF players off guard?! They're toying with them with great pass works! "Hey! Mark them individually!" Reisen tackles the ball, but Sunny get it back. Now we see why Yasei told GUF players to stay on guard. NSC United shows their excellent teamwork and didn't lose a single pace! Cirno encourages her teammates again. "Strike with all we got, everyone!" "Ooh!"

Yasei smiles when he saw that. 'Thank God I decided to not underestimate everyone… Cirno's team is really great.' He then charges to intercept the ball. "Okay, I won't lose, either!" Despite managed to cut the ball, it still returns to NSC United's possession. On the bench, Letty and Vaati also smiles.

Loss time! Cirno steals the ball from Reisen, and crosses the ball to the center! And there's Eternity, right in front of the goal! "Swallowtail's Scales!" She's completely unmarked! Will this be NSC United's deciding goal?! But… "Not so fast! Double Iron Table Shield!" There's Hotaru, blocking the ball with her Iron Tables! And Iseya takes the ball. GUF goal is secured! "Great, Hotaru-san!" Then she clears the ball. "Go for it, Onii-chan!" Hotaru looks at the bench, and she saw Letty winks. "I did it, Letty!"

NSC United is caught in surprise again, because Yasei already is in their area. "Everyone, fall back!" And he gets the ball. "Good!" As expected from speed manipulator, no one can catch up with him, as he faces Daiyousei again, and this time does a point blank shot on 1v1. And…Goooaaal! Yasei raises his fist in the air and shouts in joy. "Yeaah!"

The match is over at last. GUF win with score 3-2. NSC United shows a good play, nevertheless. What's more, Yasei scores a hattrick on this match! GUF players celebrate this hard-fought victory. And as if responding to the whistle, the sun shower stops at the same time. Cirno handshakes Yasei, and congratulates him. "As expected from you. You're really something." Unlike when they first met, this time Yasei accepts it with no hesitation, since he gets elemental immunity now. "You too, Cirno. To think your team robs two goals from us first… And your team is part of GUF too, you know…" Both of them laugh heartily. That is, until Kuma interrupts. "I think we just got another match challenge." He can be seen holding an envelope.

Cirno and Yasei look at the content of the letter, and found out that Outsiders Best Selection will face GUF next. Cirno pats Yasei's shoulder. "Go for it, Aniki! (big bro)" Whole GUF and NSC United laughs at that, as Yasei become nervous. He manages to calm himself soon, thankfully. "Okay. So next is Arcueid, right?" Confusion in an instant… But thankfully, Alice brought the note. "Indeed. This team is fusion of three guilds in Outsiders United. Before that, I have a request. Will you let me play on the next match?" Yasei nods, to her surprise. "You and Letty _will_ play on the next match, Alice. Patch as well." Wondering how he knows about it? Living Radar, that's why.

 ** _Bridge to the Next Chapter_**

 _GUF team unexpectedly gets another challenge, this time from OBS. One reason why Alice asks Yasei to let her play on this match is probably because her partner in Walpurgis Nacht Incident also got selected as starting member. Here are full line-ups of each team. Cirno and Clownpiece decided to join GUF, and two unexpected member also joins as well. Thankfully it evens their number._

 **Gensokyo Union Fighters Members :**

Goalkeeper : [01] Letty Whiterock (SGGK) (レティ・ホワイトロック), [43] Hotaru Mizutani (水谷 蛍)

Defender : [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), [14] Cirno (チルノ), [60] Iseya Sugaku (数学 伊勢谷), [74] Hiroshi Kato (加藤 宏), [77] Arcluz (アークルズ), [97] Clownpiece (クラウンピース)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢),[11] Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗), [24] Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ), [25] Aya Shameimaru (射命丸 文), [46] Lucy Thesda (ルーシー・テスダ), [73] Rozie (ローズィ), [99] Vaati Star (ヴァーティ・スター)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙), [36] Hong Meiling (紅 美鈴), [48] Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢), [55] Yasei Sugaku (C) (数学 野生), [58] Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ), [86] Izayoi Sakamaki (逆廻 十六夜)

 _Yasei :"Darn you, Shameimaru… Coming at time like this…" Aya :"Ayayaya… That's quite harsh, you know…" Lucy :"Oh, that tengu… So you got trouble with her as well, Wild-kun…" Yasei : "Yeah… Lot of it…"_

 **Outsiders Best Selection Members :**

Goalkeeper : [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ), [04] Ciel (シエル)

Defender : [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [48] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人), [49] Suguha Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 直葉), [87] Satsuki Yumizuka (弓塚 さつき), [89] Riesbyfe Stridberg (リーズバイフェ・ストリンドヴァリ)

Midfielder : [14] Aoko Aozaki (蒼崎 青子), [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [28] Shino Asada (朝田 詩乃), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [57] Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (C) (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド), [88] Sayaka Miki (美樹 さやか)

Forward : [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [41] Kyoko Sakura (佐倉 杏子), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫), [69] Akiha Tohno (遠野 秋葉), [71] Shiki Ryougi (両儀 式)

 _Mami : "Finally, a chance to face Yasei-san again…" Kazuto : "Knowing Captain, he won't hold back even an inch…" Arcueid :"Then we just need to do the same, right?" Mami and Kazuto : (nods)_

 _And so, GUF and OBS decided to hold their match at Outside World, more specifically, Mitakihara City Stadium. (Heekh?!)_

Note : Wondering about the new techniques?

Crimson Moonlight Ray : Rumia's Frantically Forbidden Fruit Spell Card.

Table Shield and its variants : Hotaru's main ability. Her title is Fantasy Table Defender, after all.

Final Spark : Marisa's upgraded shot from Touhou Soccer Moushuuden. (she still has more powerful one in her arsenals)

Dawn Crystal Circle : Daiyousei's Phantasmagoria Trues Spell Card. (written as Kreis of Dawn Crystal there)

Arctic Glacier : Cirno's Fairies of Sorcery Spell Card.

Bullet Snipe : Sue me, but Yasei mimics Stefan Levin's Levin Shoot and combines both version of it, making this shot fast and powerful at the same time. Works better without obstructions.

Total Avalanche : Quite rare, but I take the example from Shimada ES and Furano MS.

Precise Target : Back heel pass with pinpoint accuracy. Only Yasei and Izayoi that can use this pass so far.

Loophole Chip : Did Lucy just mimic Hermann Kaltz and his Lobbing Shot that almost make Genzo Wakabayashi concede a goal? This isn't a shot, thankfully. She uses it as a pass.

Drill Inferno : Yasei can fire this shot on any stance, making this shot an all-area one. Its volley variant can be said as expy of Gouenji Shuuya's Fire Tornado.

Swallowtail's Scales : Eternity's Hidden Star in Four Seasons' Spell Card.


	4. Double Twin Strikes

**Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 4**

 **Double Twin Strikes**

(Note : This time, I semi-based it from Captain Tsubasa 2018 Episode 12, Nankatsu SC vs. Shimizu FC.)

Mitakihara City Stadium… (GUF HQ currently has void portals that led to many home worlds of Outsiders United's members.)

"Okay Captain, I'm ready." Letty confirms her readiness for the match against OBS by standing up. Cirno smiles as she looks at her sister figure. "Good luck, Letty!" The said yuki-onna nods and she then looks at Hotaru. "Thanks for protecting our goal last time, Hotaru-san. I'll make sure to not disappoint Captain's trust to me now." Kuma is delighted with the team's current mood. "Alright, Alice already gave you the data. But nevertheless, don't let your guard down this time. She says that OBS already formed two days before I and ZUN-san aware about World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars Challenge. So they have upper hand in preparations. And what's more, they know about our pillars as well. All I could ask now is to give it your all, just like NSC United before." Yasei, just like before, continues with one last direction. "If I am to make a line about OBS, it will be centered on Mami Tomoe, Kazuto, Arcueid, and Kuroyuki. Certainly, Homura is their center back, but Kazuto contributes most by deflecting shots. Him, and Mami Tomoe will be formidable defense duo for sure. We all know Arcueid's true capability. And beware with Kuroyuki. She plays like Kazuto, but as forward. Alice, Patch, we're counting on you two as well." Alice and Patchouli nods in response. "So everyone, just like Hachikuma-kantoku said, give it our all here!" "Ooh!"

OBS side is surprisingly silent. I wonder what they were discussing about… Nevertheless, here are both teams' starting members!

 **Gensokyo Union Fighters (4-3-3) [Ribbon color Blue] :**

Goalkeeper : [01] Letty Whiterock (SGGK) (レティ・ホワイトロック)

Defender : [11] Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド), [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), [24] Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ), [60] Iseya Sugaku (数学 伊勢谷)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗), [46] Lucy Thesda (ルーシー・テスダ)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙), [55] Yasei Sugaku (C) (数学 野生), [86] Izayoi Sakamaki (逆廻 十六夜)

As you can see here, Letty finally made her appearance. She's well-known as Gensokyo Legendary SGGK. And there's a good reason for it. Enduring harsh training outside winter season when was recruited by Seihou, she become a formidable goalkeeper unrivaled in Gensokyo. It is even said that her skills are comparable with that of Genzo Wakabayashi, the Genius Guardian SGGK. We can see that Magus Trio also deployed here as well. As per usual, Alice and Patchouli's presence will strengthen Marisa's Blade-type overheads. Then Outsiders Top 4 and Touhou Top 4 still will be GUF main pillars. Rumor has it that their captain, Yasei, is also comparable with the Japan captain himself, Tsubasa Ozora. Is it a coincidence that Letty and Yasei are hard workers that become prodigies, while Genzo and Tsubasa are prodigies that works hard? It's up to you to decide.

 **Outsiders Best Selection (3-4-3) [Ribbon Color Red] :**

Goalkeeper : [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ)

Defender : [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [48] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人)

Midfielder : [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (C) (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド)

Forward : [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫)

Similar with GUF, OBS also put their defense and offense center to Mami and Arcueid, respectively. But don't forget about the Virtual Players. Kazuto and Kuroyuki also serve well in their respective positions. Not to mention that both of them has Starburst Stream shot, albeit in different versions. Asuna and Yuuki has their Mother's Rosario prepared for this match as well. It is said that Yuuki once managed to score against Letty with the said shot. Homura can be said as firearms version of Sakuya. Type-Moon players dominate the midfield position, with Shiro as one of the side backs. You could say that Lucy is comparable with Sion, their command tower. Overall, OBS strength now is similar with that of GUF currently. What makes OBS different from GUF is the fact that they are consisting Puella Magi United, Type-Moon United, and Virtual Players United members, which led by Mami, Arcueid, and Kazuto respectively.

'If we can win here, then it won't be too far to face Tsubasa and Endou head on.' Yasei is back on his thoughts, before Lucy calls him back. "Let's go, Wild-kun." The boy nods in return. "Yeah!"

The whistle blows, signaling the kick off!

GUF currently has the ball. Lucy is dribbling forward. But she's been tailed by Yuuki and Nanaya is charging at her. As if time has been stopped, Lucy looks around the field to find possible loopholes in OBS defense. When she found one… "Here, Sanae!" The ball is passed to Sanae! Did Lucy just use her Tactic Analysis? Anyway, the green-haired shrine maiden dribbles, following Yasei that is right in front of her. When Sanae is about to pass the ball to Yasei, suddenly Tohsaka and Nanaya marks him! That sudden surprise halts her movement. "Hey, watch out, Kochiya!" Izayoi warns Sanae to keep the ball, but when she looks below, the ball is already gone! Shiro stole the ball without her knowing! "Next time you better listen to Sakamaki, Sanae."

Now OBS in on the rush! "Go for it, Kuroyuki!" Arcueid rallies the offense line. "Fall back!" Reimu rallies the others to defend the goal. And the said King of Nega Nebulus managed to reach the open space in GUF defense. "Here!" While running, she waves her hand. Shiro makes a long lateral pass to her. To her surprise, however, Iseya is trailing her. "Not so fast! Mine Sweep!" True to its name, Iseya sweeps the ground with her right feet, but Kuroyuki jumps past! As expected from OBS. They are really the best from the selections. Sakuya is standing between the goal and Kuroyuki. Whoa?! Asuna and Yuuki come from the sides! They're following Kuroyuki, making a strike team. Alice and Patchouli stands behind Sakuya as well to even their number. And as you could guess, they try to mark the VPU girls individually. Unfortunately, Asuna and Yuuki are faster than Alice and Patchouli, allowing Kuroyuki to make a cross. And Yuuki gets the ball! "Mother's Rosario!" OBS gets their first goal chance! GUF defense is caught in surprise! Letty steps to the opposite direction with her right hand fully open. (Hey, is she lost her mind?) And she surprisingly dashes back rapidly while spinning her right hand to stop the ball! The said ball is stopped completely! She just used her Hand Spinner! Whole GUF cheers with Letty's feat.

"Okay Captain, now's your turn!" Letty makes a long pass to Yasei. But he's still marked by Tohsaka and Nanaya! And they jump at the same time! But Yasei jumps the highest, thanks to his Gensokyo training. He then heads the ball to Lucy. And she returns it to Yasei as he lands. The boy then dribbles forward. This time however, Homura and Kazuto are trailing him. Despite that, Yasei still shoots. "Bullet Snipe!" Probably because the marking, the shot hits the crossbar, leaving Mami motionless. Arcueid also saw it as well. 'Two won't be enough for him. We must mark him with three players.' Unbeknownst to both teams, a player from Danmakufu Ace Squad is watching their match. 'So you decided to limit yourself to make a fair match, Yasei… Look like you know very well that your power is far greater than any of your comrades. After you managed to break first limiter, you make a second one, and so on, until there's no more limiter…'

Yasei managed to get the ball again. Shockingly enough, this time, Shiro joins Tohsaka and Nanaya to mark him! 'Three?!' It was planned by Arcueid, as it turns out. Shiro initially worried about their defense, but the True Ancestor assures him that Mami can stop any shots beside that fired by Yasei. To make it clear, she even said that if they can contain Yasei, then their victory is certain. Back to the now, it seems Yasei is hampered greatly with the said tactic, not to mention all of them are TMU players, he's practically immobile. The DAS player also saw it. 'Limit breaker… Training is a simple example of it, and challenges are another one. I wonder how you will break this…'

Perhaps because they're too focused to Yasei, Izayoi is able to reach the open space on OBS defense. "Over here, Yasei-kun!" The said boy caught the signal and passes through, to his markers' surprise. "What's wrong? You all just lock yourself to Yasei-kun, until you forgot us. Kirisame!" Izayoi then passes to Marisa, which is completely unmarked. It's GUF forwards' combination play! "Got it, Sakamaki!" Marisa then kicks the ball upwards, and leaps toward it. Alice and Patchouli can be seen enchanting their magic to Marisa. "Here we go! Master Blade DX!" Marisa makes an overhead motion, and hits the ball. As it being fired, a lightning blade afterimage can be seen following the ball. Mami, on the other hand, summons a swarm of muskets, and arranges it in two columns. "Tiro Volley –Twin Columns–!" The lightning blade shatters upon being hit by musket volley, and Mami uses her ribbon to get the ball. "Whoa?!" That surprises the whole Magus Trio. What amazing save! No wonder Mami is the most veteran player in PMU as well as their captain! "I might be not as good as Letty-san, but I'll protect OBS goal with all I got!" Nearly all GUF is stunned by this, except Yasei, Izayoi, and Letty. The DAS player remains silent, though.

Yasei : 'As expected from you, Mami Tomoe.' Izayoi : 'Tomoe… She's just as tough as Yakumo.' Letty : 'Captain is right… I didn't expect Mami-san to improve this further…'

What comes next is quite a match. Mami's long pass is received by Yuuki. But Reimu takes the ball with tackle. As she is about to pass to Sanae, Asuna intercepts it. And Lucy reclaims it before made a long pass. The said long pass is cleared by Sion. This feels like a showdown between champions! Now Arcueid gets the ball. And she fires from mid-range! "Heisses Wasser C! (Hot Water C-type)" But Letty catches it with back roll! Look like GUF didn't intend to give in a single goal here. Letty is clearly prepared well for this match. She's totally in top form.

That being said, the first half is over. Both teams remain scoreless. 0-0, or the glasses, as some would say.

GUF players room…

All the players are recovering their stamina. "Brunestud and OBS sure give us a lot of hurdle…" Izayoi opens the talk. Then Marisa follows. "Yeah, and their keeper, Mami… Hate to admit, but she's good." Reimu also made her comment. "As expected from team that has more preparations than us…" Sakuya nods, but didn't speak a single word. "Please, everyone. Just one goal and we can win this." Everyone looks at Letty, who just said that. Kuma confirms it. "It might be the actual case. But Yasei probably will still get marked. At any rate, you are to get the goal by yourself." "Yes, sir!" The mood changes again with flows of motivation. Outsiders Top 4 starts first. "We already accept their challenge. There's no way we'll lose!" "Yeah!" Then Touhou Top 4 follows. "We'll be the one who faces World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars!" "Right!" Letty is looking at them with worried expression. "I'll make sure to score a goal, Letty." Surprised to hear it, Letty turns around, only to see Yasei there. "Captain… Got it. We're counting on you." The boy nods.

OBS players room…

"Kazuto, Kuroyuki, Asuna, Yuuki, Time for Plan B." All VPU players are surprised to hear that. "Wait a sec, Brunestud! We aren't going to do that, right?" Kazuto speaks his disagreement. But it seems he misunderstand what Arcueid actually means. After sighing, she answers it. "Of course not. What I mean is, use your twin shoots. We all see that single person shots won't work anymore. This time, we'll change our formation. Make sure to shoot in succession. We might be able to break the SGGK wall that way."

 **Outsiders Best Selection (4-2-4) :**

Goalkeeper : [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ)

Defender : [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴)

Midfielder : [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (C) (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド)

Forward : [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [48] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫)

Back to the field, nearly everyone is surprised to see OBS new formation. Without waiting their reaction, the second half starts!

Both teams are still scoreless. Who will get the first goal, GUF or OBS?

Unlike before, this time OBS passes the ball carefully. It's as if they were waiting for something. And as usual, Yasei is still marked by the same TMU trio. Cirno seems enraged by that. "Darn… Aniki can't even move!" Letty, on the other hand, organizes the defense to gather in the penalty area. Just as she done with that, suddenly Arcueid gives a long pass to VPU players, who charges at the same time! Their fast break managed to disintegrate GUF defense. Kazuto and Kuroyuki are already in the front of the goal. And both of them shoot at the same time! "Twin Starburst Stream!" Alice and Patchouli tries to block the shot, but they get knocked out. Letty manages to catch it, but the power of the shot slowly pushes her towards the goal! And what's more, the ball fumbles to Asuna and Yuuki! "Twin Mother's Rosario!" Another Twin Shoot from VPU players! Letty couldn't react in time, and both Sakuya and Yasei didn't have enough time to come back! But… Lucy clears it after appearing out of nowhere! This time, even Marisa cheers. "Nice, Lucy!" It still isn't enough, since Sion gets the cleared ball! And she shoots afterwards! "Etherlite Grand!" That's a critical time! Can GUF defend with such disadvantage?!

Just when it seems hopeless… "Kh… Don't you dare scoring against me from outside penalty area!" With unbelievable reflex, Letty leaps to the ball and catches it! You probably can't believe it, but her gloves are torn after catching Twin Starburst Stream, and now it's totally damaged. "Ugh…! Now, Captain! Lingering Cold!" Letty passes to Yasei using her special pass! It's the first time! And the pass reaches him! 'Letty… Your tenacity won't go to waste. I'll make sure to score a goal here!' As if being triggered, all OBS players are charging at him. "Yasei…!" All GUF players worried about it, but Letty stays calm. 'No matter how many people they put on him… Captain is unstoppable right now. On his first cap as forward, Captain managed to get past all Touhou All-Stars United players and even scores against me in a flash, all by himself!'

With whole OBS surrounding him, looks like it will be hard for Yasei, but to whole stadium's surprise, he managed to dribble past VPU players in a flash! 'Never expect that I would use my Milisecond Evade here…' Even whole TMU players can't seem to stop him at all! When he finally breaks past the defense, he lifts the ball, and prepares to do a volley shot. "Now! Drill Inferno!" With both the ball and the drill engulfed in blue flames, Mami decides to use her last Tiro move. "Tiro Finale!" An enormous cannon appear behind her, and fire a giant Minié ball. With the drill and Minié ball clashes, it flies sparks everywhere. And Mami slowly pushed away due to the drill's thrust spinning motion, and the ball went straight to the goal! GUF finally opens the score with Yasei's goal! 1-0! Whole GUF cheers on that! 'Thank you, Captain. I'll make sure to protect our lead.' Letty was lying down until a hand appears. "… Lucy-san…" She smiles as she grabs the said hand, and stand up.

Halfway through the second half, GUF regains their pace and plays looser. "Okay, let's take another goal!" Marisa, Izayoi, and Reimu are charging to OBS area. VPU players are desperately trying to stop them. Marisa simply passes the ball to Reimu, who passes it to Izayoi, and then Lucy, at last. "Wild-kun!" Lucy passes the ball to an empty area, and suddenly Yasei already there, tackling the ball and pushes it forward. "Train Stream!" Unlike before, this time a train afterimage follows the ball and went straight to the goal, since Mami doesn't have any sliding shot counters. 2-0! GUF gets fiercer after their first goal! And the said DAS player also amazed by that. 'With that one goal, the whole team's mood lifted up, and they managed to dominate the game. Not to mention it also demotivates the opposition…'

Five minutes until full time, and there's no sign of GUF play slowing down. Letty manages to catch Alte Schule C (Old School C-type) from Arcueid despite her gloves damaged heavily. OBS couldn't even get a single goal now! "We still can do it! Captain!" Letty passes to Yasei, and the latter charges forward. Seeing an opening, Yasei unexpectedly fires another Drill Inferno without lifting the ball first, and it also went straight to the goal, despite it being fired from 20 meters! (That far?!)

With that last goal, the match ends up with GUF victory! 3-0! And Yasei just scored another hat-trick! They are very fired up to receive other challenges before the main event with World All-Stars and Inazuma All-Stars. "We can't stop both that yuki-onna and that boy in the end…" Arcueid lowers her head in loss, followed by Kazuto. "It can't be helped. Captain and Whiterock are far better than any of us." Mami looks at the goal she has been standing this whole time. "Right… They do work hard for it, after all…" She then calls Yasei. Apparently, whole GUF heard it as well. "Yasei-san, good luck when you and GUF face the All-Stars team!" The said boy notices it. "Mami Tomoe… Okay!" That being said, the DAS player suddenly appears in the field. Needless to say, both teams are surprised, and Yasei got the most.

"Iesua-san…" Now that makes them shocked. They didn't expect that the captain of Danmakufu Ace Squad (DAS), Iesua Nazarenus, watches them the whole time. "I'm sure you all didn't expect me to come here. I need to tell something to Yasei." The said boy speaks in very polite manner, to other's surprise. "Yes, what is it, Iesua-san?"

Few minutes later…

"Eeh?! Did you just say that Lithnanai and Shirei also form their own team, Iesua-san?" Iesua nods in response. "Indeed, Anomalia Recuerdo and Clone Rebels Army, respectively. Our team might face each other as well. The Head Priest forms his team too. Considering your Living Radar, it won't be surprising if you already know it before. As you can see, the hurdle you must face before facing All-Stars is hard. My only advice for now is, don't lose heart. You also have a goal yourself, right?" Yasei fell silent for a moment, before nods. "You're right, Iesua-san. I already have a goal to challenge Richard-shisho's Unison Squad on soccer match. I, no, we of GUF won't turn back now." Iesua smiles as she sees Yasei's determination. "That's the spirit. Then I'll be on my way. Good luck."

Both teams didn't speak a single word until Arcueid breaks the silence. "Now, shouldn't it be better if we combine our forces?" Other players glare at the True Ancestor. "Um… I mean, combining our team. She said that many stronger teams are formed in response of All-Stars challenge, right? It would be better if we work together. Don't you agree?" She looks at Yasei, which nods in return. "Okay. Then who will be the-" Just before Yasei could finish his sentences, all players speaks in unison. "It's you, wild boy." That makes him fell so hard that SFX can be heard. "Darn you all… Is it because I'm GUF Zen Captain…?"

 ** _Preview for Next Chapter…_**

 _With two wins on their friendly matches against NSC United and OBS, GUF team is visited by Iesua who tells them about incoming matches. With that info, Yasei and Arcueid decides to fuse their team, with Yasei still as the captain, and the team still named GUF._

 **Gensokyo Union Fighters [GUF] Members (Ribbon color Blue) :**

Goalkeeper : [01] Letty Whiterock (SGGK) (レティ・ホワイトロック), [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ), [43] Hotaru Mizutani (水谷 蛍)

Defender : [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [53] Cirno (チルノ), [60] Iseya Sugaku (数学 伊勢谷), [72] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人), [87] Satsuki Yumizuka (弓塚 さつき), [89] Riesbyfe Stridberg (リーズバイフェ・ストリンドヴァリ), [97] Clownpiece (クラウンピース)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢), [11] Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド), [14] Aoko Aozaki (蒼崎 青子), [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗), [24] Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [46] Lucy Thesda (ルーシー・テスダ), [69] Akiha Tohno (遠野 秋葉), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド), [99] Vaati Star (ヴァーティ・スター)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙), [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [48] Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢), [55] Yasei Sugaku (C) (数学 野生), [58] Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫), [71] Shiki Ryougi (両儀 式), [86] Izayoi Sakamaki (逆廻 十六夜)

 _Yasei : "I'll lead Alpha Squad. You take Bravo Squad, Arcueid. And Vaati, lead the Charlie Squad." Arcueid : "Okay." Vaati : "Is it really necessary?" Yasei : "It is. I got feeling that ZUN-sama also did the same."_

GUF A (vs. FCG) : Letty (SGGK), Alice, Sakuya, Patchouli, Iseya, Reimu, Sanae, Lucy, Marisa, Yasei (C), Izayoi

GUF B (vs. AWA) : Mami, Shiro, Homura, Kazuto, Sion, Tohsaka, Nanaya, Arcueid (C), Asuna, Yuuki, Kuroyuki

GUF C (vs. SEC) : Hotaru, Cirno, Yumizuka, Riesbyfe, Clownpiece, Aozaki, Akiha, Vaati (C), Youmu, Reisen, Ryougi

 _And not only that, Iesua also kindly left the players list of the said teams, and she even adds her team plus three unexpected teams._

 **Seihou Elite Cyborgs [SEC] Members (Ribbon color Velvet) :**

Goalkeeper : [71] Icarus (イカロス)

Defender : [33] Felia (フェリア), [52] Gates (ゲイツ), [58] Muse (ミューズ), [68] Morgan (モーガン), [75] Lagunas (ラグナス)

Midfielder : [23] Mai (まい), [27] Mei (めい), [31] Ilia (イリア), [46] Marie (マリー), [57] Tolia (トリア), [65] Hirano Sakurasaki (桜崎 比良野), [82] VIVIT (C) (びびっと)

Forward : [44] Milia (ミリア), [49] Yuuta Kirishima (桐島 雄太), [55] Elrich (エーリッヒ), [85] Yuitia (ユイティア)

 **Alternate World Assassins [AWA] Members (Ribbon color Azure) :**

Goalkeeper : [68] Lubbock (ラバック), [86] Tomohito Sugino (杉野友人)

Defender : [34] Tatsumi (タツミ), [48] Bols (ボルス), [51] Wave (ウェイブ), [53] Chelsea (チェルシー), [54] Run (ラン), [59] Seryu Ubiquitous (セリュー・ユビキタス)

Midfielder : [46] Yuma Isogai (磯貝 悠馬), [56] Kaede Kayano (茅野 カエデ), [57] Karma Akabane (赤羽 業), [66] Nagisa Shiota (C) (潮田 渚), [67] Hiroto Maehara (前原 陽斗), [75] Gakushu Asano (浅野 学秀)

Forward : [31] Akame (アカメ), [41] Mine (マイン), [52] Leone (レオーネ), [83] Kurome (クロメ)

 **Fanbase Characters Guild [FCG] Members (Ribbon color Magenta) :**

Goalkeeper : [79] Letitia Blacklock (レティティア・ブラックロック), [89] Selena Komochizuki (小望月 セレナ)

Defender : [51] Mitori Kawashiro (河城 みとり), [56] Karen Yawata (八幡 華蓮), [59] Naaja Mitsuyari (蜜槍 ナージャ), [68] Minayu Okuchiri (憶塵 皆故), [88] Setsujou Ikushima (幾縞 雪嬢), [93] Sen Gatensoku (臥天則閃)

Midfielder :[45] Anza Okami (雨品龍 闇座), [57] Meimu Hakurei (C) (博麗 冥梦),[62] Tenyuu Kayano Meizu (天雄＝萱野＝芽出), [65] Koukai Okami (雨品龍 高戒), [66] Mihana Kayano (萱野 美華), [73] Rin Satsuki (冴月 麟), [83] Uka Kadofuyu (門冬 羽日), [92] Shiragiku Kayano Linné (白菊＝萱野＝Ｌ)

Forward : [39] Uta Oborozuki (朧月 歌), [46] Raku Kurama (鞍馬 楽), [58] Azuma Himefuji (比売 藤雷), [61] Sasha Sashiromiya (左城宮 則紗), [63] Lie Meiling (烈 美鈴), [71] Tokubi Shourokuzan (正鹿山 得敏)

 **Anomalia Recuerdo [AMR] Members (Ribbon color Black) :**

Goalkeeper : [75] Ishtar {Hana Yakumo} (イシュタル {八雲 ハナ}), [56] Grand Diable (グラントディアブレ)

Defender : [62] Gloria (グローリア), [67] Seraph (セラフ), [71] C-Zero Izayoi {Theta} (C-十六夜 ゼロ {θ}), [72] Zero Izayoi {Eta} (十六夜 ゼロ {η}), [73] Glaugan Koa (こぁ グルガン), [77] B-Cirno {Epsilon} (B-チルノ {ε})

Midfielder : [37] Dies (ディエス), [48] Saku {Gamma} (サク {γ}), [50] Azure Anasi (アズール・アナシ), [52] Sarashina {Delta} (サラシナ {δ}), [64] Sanae-X (荒那蛇/アナンタ), [70] Nirvana (ニルヴァーナ), [80] Argento {Omicron} (アルジェント {ο}), [98] Assiette (アーシェット)

Forward : [26] Barbatos Komachi (バルバトス 小町), [36] Hong Krizalid {Zeta} (紅 クリザリッド {ζ}), [41] A-Utsuho {Beta} (A-空 {β}), [45] Lithnanai Anasi (C) (リットナナイ・アナシ), [63] Hei Meiling (黑 魅霊), [95] Igniz Scarlet {Omega} (イグニス・スカーレット {Ω})

 **Danmakufu Ace Squad [DAS] Members (Ribbon color Rose) :**

Goalkeeper : [56] Sengo Sanada (真田 千子), [54] Nomi no Hanie (野見 埴得)

Defender : [05] Shiki Eiki Yamaxanadu (四季映姫・ヤマザナドゥ), [07] Mumumu Mikaboshi (甕星 無々夢), [47] Kage Mimeima (魅明魔 影), [49] Fuma Mishandra (フーマ・ミシャンドラ), [79] Otohime Kanpukugu (觀福宮 乙姫), [82] An Yaezaki (八重咲 杏), [95] Hatsuna Magatsuji (曲辻 初名)

Midfielder : [33] Michel Sant'Angelo (ミシェル・サンタンジェ), [40] Iesua Nazarenus (C) (イシュア・ナザレヌス), [59] Tenmu Suitokuin (祟徳院 天夢), [62] Mitama Magahara (禍原 命廟), [64] Megumi Yaobi (八百比 惠), [65] Mikoto Yaobi (八百比 海琴), [87] Rakukun Momosame (桃雨 洛薰), [88] Yamatoyo no Momohime (邪馬台与 桃姫)

Forward : [26] Komachi Onozuka (小野塚 小町), [66] Tensei Muriya (梦璃夜 天星), [76] Takenouchi no Tarumi (武内 垂神), [86] Rakuki Momosame (桃雨 洛熙), [98] Suitenguu no Himemiko (水天宮 皇女)

 **Gensokyo Legend Sages [GLS] Members (Ribbon color Violet) :**

Goalkeeper : [22] Yukari Yakumo (C) (八雲 紫), [21] Kanako Yasaka (八坂 神奈子)

Defender : [04] Suwako Moriya (洩矢 諏訪子), [06] Tenshi Hinanawi (比那名居 天子), [17] Hana Kazami (風見 花), [29] Fujiwara no Mokou (藤原 妹紅), [31] Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香), [34] Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺 幽々子), [35] Kasen Ibaraki (茨木 華扇), [37] Keine Kamishirasawa (上白沢 慧音), [43] Ran Yakumo (八雲 藍), [96] Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山 輝夜)

Midfielder : [13] Eirin Yagokoro (八意 永琳), [15] Yuuka Kazami (風見 幽香), [18] Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット), [28] Iku Nagae (永江 衣玖), [30] Hata no Kokoro (秦 こころ), [32] Toyosatomimi no Miko (豊聡耳 神子), [47] Okina Matara (摩多羅 隠岐奈), [65] Shinki (神綺), [67] Yumemi Okazaki (岡崎 夢美), [72] Sumireko Usami (宇佐 見菫子), [78] Shinmyoumaru Sukuna (少名 針妙丸), [90] Junko (純狐)

Forward : [16] Byakuren Hijiri (聖 白蓮), [19] Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット), [27] Mima (魅魔), [41] Utsuho Reiuji (霊烏路 空), [84] Joon Yorigami (依神 女苑), [85] Shion Yorigami (依神 紫苑), [87] Mugetsu (夢月), [88] Gengetsu (幻月), [91] Hecatia Lapislazuli (ヘカーティア・ラピスラズリ)

 **Clone Rebels Army [CRA] Members (Ribbon color White) :**

Goalkeeper : [22] Matsunaga Yukari (松永 紫), [64] Freedom Nitori (フリーダム にとり)

Defender : [04] Moriya Yae (洩矢 八重), [05] Eiki Judgement (映姫 ジャッジメント), [06] Amato {Orochi Tenko} (天戸 {オロチ 天子}), [12] Sakuya Wesker (咲夜 ウェスカー), [14] Celene (シェレネ), [31] Orochi Suika (オロチ 萃香), [66] Orochi Yuyuko (オロチ 幽々子)

Midfielder : [10] Shiro Reimu (C) (白 霊夢), [11] Dantalion Alice (ダンタリオンアリス), [18] Remilia Slayer (レミリアスレイヤー), [20] Sanae Faust (早苗 ファウスト), [24] Metal Patchouli (めたる・ぱちゅりー), [28] Uzume {Orochi Iku} (鈿女 {オロチ 衣玖}), [36] Arima Meiling (有間 美鈴)

Forward : [09] Mega Mari (メガマリ), [19] Bloody Flandre (ブラッディフランドール), [26] Kubizuka Komachi (首塚 小町), [41] M. Utsuho (マグナディウエス 空), [48] Gosyoumu {Myon} (ゴース妖夢 {みょん}), [58] Reisen D. Inaba (鈴仙・デッドプール・イナバ)

 _Vaati : "So that's why…" Yasei : "Told you. First we must strengthen ourselves, and then face Lithnanai, Iesua-san, Yukari, and finally Shirei before facing Endou, Tsubasa, and Richard-shisho, all in succession."_

 _With the schedule decided, three squads of GUF will face their respective opponents on incoming matches, then joins again in the main route._

Note : Didn't expect it, right? I decided to show you which team Yasei and GUF must face before facing All-Stars and Unison Squad. For those who wondering, I'll tell you the origin of the said teams.

Seihou Elite Cyborgs : Needless to say, they are from Seihou Project. Glad they have enough members to form a full team…

Alternate World Assassins : It seems characters from Akame ga Kill and Assassination Classroom decided to combine their team, with Nagisa as the center, since he born with natural assassination skills.

Fanbase Characters Guild : You must've know them from many fan arts. Tokubi and co. are from White Names Spoiled Past. I borrowed Letitia from Agatha Christie, and made her as Letty's dark counterpart.

Anomalia Recuerdo : Omega9Jordan has series of Touhou MUGEN fan film centered around Lithnanai and Omega. The series is in Spanish, to my disdain. So you must translate it yourself…

Danmakufu Ace Squad : Whole Danmakufu OCs managed to form a team that even able to surpass Anomalia Recuerdo, thanks to Divine Aces with Iesua in the center.

Gensokyo Legend Sages : The Head Priest managed to form an united team that is even better than that in Moushuuden, Rebirth, and New Era Tournaments. With Yukari as their captain, it will be very hard…

Clone Rebels Army : They are basically OP MUGEN version of Gensokyo Girls. Shiro Reimu's stats are said to be above Reimu herself, Lithnanai, and even Iesua. But she said that someone is better than her…

You could probably guess what will happen next. I'll confirm few things. New members will join GUF before they face GLS. Wondering about Shiki Nanaya here? He's actually Shiki Tohno. I decided to use both of his persona (Tohno and Nanaya, that is) and allows him to swap both of them when needed. That's all for now.


	5. Lone Avatar of Orochi

AN : I didn't expect that at the very day I publish chapters of Monochrome (short name for this FanFic), someone follows it. Well, that's enough for now. I actually already discussed it with Xovercreator long ago. And guess what? Xover said that he plans to make side chapters that involve Richard and co. on the meantime. Okay, better complete this FanFic before the World Cup reaches its conclusion. (Time limit : 1 day after Final) Then, let's start the match!

PS : I'll include few Umineko no naku koro ni references here as well.

 **Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 5**

 **Lone Avatar of Orochi**

(Note : Didn't expect that title, right? I'll semi-base this chapter from Captain Tsubasa 2018 Episode 10. There will be references from Episode 13 as well.)

Two of the goat butlers are charging straight at Shirei (Shiro Reimu). You must've thinking that their massive size will be advantageous for this, but what happens is totally unexpected. Instead, it's them who get knocked out by Shirei _the very moment their shoulder charges reach her!_ "Do you really think that 'generics' would have chance to win against us, Clone Rebels Army? Think again! Unless your team, Golden Fantasia Demons, challenge us directly, we'll keep scoring until it reach tens!" That being said, yet another goat butler is tackling her, but instead dribbling, Shirei decides to shoot. "Red Thorns of Rose!" The background changes to red and after the ball kicked, the ball leaves trail of thorns, and it knocks out the said goat butler. It's needless to say what happens next.

"Kh…" Beatrice, the Golden and Endless Witch, finally decides to enter the field. "I wonder how you would react to my magic on our match later…" Shirei, now returns to her expressionless face, responds flatly. "So that means challenge accepted, then." Beatrice chuckles loudly as she made her leave by dispersing into gold butterflies. "Look forward for it, then~" The goat butlers also disappears at the same time.

"Don't you think you went overboard, Captain?" That makes Shirei turns back, and she found one of the Primal Generals, Mega Mari, seems to be against her play recently. The rest of the said Primal Generals also nod. Note that they aren't playing in this match. Unlike Hyuga when he was part of Meiwa FC, Shirei didn't react harshly. "Perhaps, but I just pissed off that Golden Witch didn't take us seriously… You know, when I fight with Armageddon, either in battles or matches, we didn't hold back even a second. Speaking about which, it's been a while since I last faced him. O-Yuyuko, you're in charge while we Primal Generals went off." Then she and the Primal Generals are teleporting somewhere. (Note : Before you say anything, Shirei has two forms. Her normal form can manipulate colors, while in Orochi form she can channel Orochi's power.)

Gensokyo Main Stadium Training Fields…

A ball has been crossed. Yasei leaps toward it and does an overhead kick with his left leg. Currently, he and Lucy are training their shooting skills. "Nice shoot, Wild-kun!" Picking the ball from the goal, Yasei then throws it to Lucy. "You're next, Lucy." She responds by kicking the ball with force that makes the ball looks like it has been scattered. "I didn't expect that you would use that, Lucy… Shall we take a break?" Both of them nod, and then look at Iseya, who trains herself by strengthening her coverage move via storm of shoots. She seems tired, but doesn't showing sign of wanting to stop. Around that time, she found her brother looking at her. "Don't worry about me, Onii-chan. I'm doing this so Sakuya-san won't be burdened too much." On the other side, Letty also got storm of shoots, this time from Izayoi and Magus Trio. And as you would expect from a SGGK, she stops all of it. "Look like we're in good form. I wonder what about Arcueid and Vaati…"

On another field, Arcueid is unable to score, to her surprise. Hotaru deflects her Alte Schule A (Old School A-type) with Double Table Shield. The deflected ball reaches Vaati, who dribbles skillfully despite being marked by Nanaya. Before that, let me inform you that Vaati is basically Patchouli's twin, so don't be surprised to see what happen next. "Let's see you stop this, Mami. Lava Cromlech!" The ball is now covered with stones and glowing because the lava inside. As Vaati kicks it, it burns the grass as it made its way to the goal. "Regale Vastaria!" Suddenly, the ball is entangled by ribbons that appear from below. And it happens when the ball _almost reaches the goal line!_ "Look like Yasei is right about you as PMU captain. Probably that's why you're the main goalkeeper of Outsiders United as well…" Picking the ball, Mami shook her head lightly. "While it's true that I become PMU captain, I can't really claim the next part, Vaati-san. From the teams list that Iesua-san gave to us, Lubbock-san will make his appearance. I'd say that he's very good with his Cross Tail."

That being said, it happens when the practice match is over, with GUF B and GUF C tied without any score.

"Point taken, then. Look like both our teams will face fellow Outsider teams. From what I heard, AWA has combatants from Teigu users which are very agile, and complimented with Kunugigaoka MS graduates that have great mobility. Reimu told me that Seihou team steadily getting stronger by time. It seems Yasei must take caution since Letty's dark counterpart, Letitia, is back." Before Vaati could continue, someone interrupts. "Right. Did anyone hear that he also said the match sequences in succession?" It's Kuma, GUF soccer team coach. Both B team and C team fell silent. "So, after we strengthen ourselves like he said yesterday, the match sequences are with AMR, then DAS, GLS, CRA, Inazuma and World All-Stars, and last is the Unison Squad. Yasei already told me that his senior accepts our match proposal. Unison Squad's stats are still mystery even for him. You all must've known the real strength of CRA captain, Shiro Reimu. She's on par with Yasei on everything, and he admits her as his strongest rival. Without doubt, CRA will be our last 'barrier' before facing the All-Stars."

In time, GUF A team members come to the field.

"Speaking about CRA and Shirei, Hachikuma-kantoku, we got a direct challenge from their Primal Generals." From how it's spoken, no doubt it's Yasei who said it. It makes Kuma surprised. But what the former did next is very surprising. "Vaati, can I borrow Youmu and Udonge for a while?" The Hourai magician also got surprised, but not for long, since she nods later. "Okay. What will you do?" Yasei fell silent for a while, before resumes. "I'll watch from the bench, along with Izayoi-kun, Iseya, and Lucy." And just before he went to the bench, he tells Arcueid and Mami something. "Just so you know, Arcueid, Mami Tomoe, all AWA members are my former teammates. Just like Vaati said before, they have great agility and mobility. And beware with Tatsumi, Akame, and Nagisa. Besides serving as the center liners, they are AWA's Top 3, as well as my best friends back when I train myself in Outside World for a year before coming back to Gensokyo."

Meanwhile, on Rokkenjima Stadium… (Is soccer fever really reaches the Umineko universe as well?!)

One could see that the famous Seven Sisters of Purgatory thoroughly marking the captain of Alternate World Assassins, Nagisa Shiota, due to the fact that AWA managed to score a goal against Ushiromiya Eagle Defenders. And despite their superior number, seven against one, much to their surprise and frustration, they can't take the ball. And what's more, Nagisa doesn't show any sign of hostility at all. That is, until now, when he decides to unleash his bloodlust to match that of the sisters. Lucifer attemps to tackle the boy, but he simply drags the ball back while turning around. Leviathan's attempt to steal the ball from behind also failed as Nagisa turns around again. He can't escape the siege, but still managed to keep the ball from being taken by the rest of the sisters. The said feat even managed to make Ange Ushiromiya, captain of UED, surprised. 'That boy's persistence matches what I feel from the Zen Captain. Not to mention that he even able to discern the sisters' movements easily...' (Note : AWA's single goal was scored by Mine, who shots despite being marked. Remember that she becomes stronger when cornered.)

What's more surprising is the fact that when Nagisa hears the word 'kill', he become surprisingly skilled and able to hold his own against many players at once, especially after Lucifer threatens him that all sisters will kill him for real, and results in total marking with Nagisa still keeping the ball. This has been noted by both Tatsumi and Akame, who remarks him as the core of the whole team, in particular because his prodigal assassin status, reaching the same conclusions as Karma and Kaede. And true to it, the whistle blows soon after that. Nagisa breaks free of his markers and celebrates their victory, contrast to his bloodlust-induced status from before. The single fact that whole AWA members are considered newcomers compared to that of UED alone are very surprising. An unexpected team just beat the UED thanks to their hard work and tenacity. (Note : I'm not kidding when I put Nagisa as AWA captain. He is born with assassination skills, while Tatsumi is more fitting as warrior and Akame must go through hellish training to be as strong as she is now. Also, Umineko's first audio novel is released on Comiket 72, like Touhou 10 - Mountain of Faith. Akame ga Kill and Assassination Classroom created few years after that, hence UED's status as veterans compared to AWA, with Touhou as the most veteran among them all, being released back in 1997.)

Whole AWA members gather in their sub-bench later. "Look like we did well. Mine-san, thanks for scoring our single goal." The said Night Raid gunner nods and soon notices something strange. "This is great and all, but don't you think it's strange if all of us managed to get our Teigu back after that time with Touhou All-Stars?" She's interrupted by Akame. "Not really. They say that Gensokyo are the world where legends become reality, and look like it also compliments why we managed to get our Teigu back. And surprisingly, I even managed to get my Shingu, Kiriichimonji, back." Everyone fell silent as they heard that. Both Murasame and Kiriichimonji are known as katanas with high lethality rate, and with Akame as their owner... "Remind me to not making you pissed off, Akame…" Tatsumi is literally dropping sweat, while Nagisa is still as clumsy as ever, making almost everyone frowns. The latter then resumes the talk. "Speaking about Gensokyo, it seems GUF wants to have a match with us. It's still unclear which team we will face, but I feel that we should assist them by giving it our all when they come, since we're also part of them as well." All AWA members nod in unison. (Note : Believe it or not, Nagisa was trained by Yasei personally before.)

Back to Historia Gensokyo…

CRA Primal Generals already arrived when they spotted GUF teams in the training fields. "He must be somewhere here. I already sent a challenge letter that signaling our arrival. Might as well as seeing how's our original version improved since that time." Shirei motions her fellow generals to follow her. And as soon as they enter the field, there is a lack of surprise. "It seems they're expecting us, thanks to Armageddon…" Inside, they could see two GUF squads having a practice match. "Well, then…. Should we barge in?"

 **GUF Special Squad :**

Goalkeeper : [01] Letty Whiterock (SGGK) (レティ・ホワイトロック)

Defender : [11] Alice Margatroid (アリス・マーガトロイド), [12] Sakuya Izayoi (十六夜 咲夜), [24] Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ), [53] Cirno (チルノ)

Midfielder : [10] Reimu Hakurei (C) (博麗 霊夢), [20] Sanae Kochiya (東風谷 早苗), [99] Vaati Star (ヴァーティ・スター)

Forward : [09] Marisa Kirisame (霧雨 魔理沙), [48] Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢), [58] Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ)

 _"_ _Here we go, OBS!"_

 **Outsiders Best Selection :**

Goalkeeper : [54] Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ)

Defender : [25] Shiro Emiya (衛宮 士郎), [42] Homura Akemi (暁美 ほむら), [72] Kazuto Kirigaya (桐ヶ谷 和人)

Midfielder : [17] Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア), [37] Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛), [70] Shiki Nanaya (七夜 志貴), [79] Arcueid Brunestud (C) (アルクェイド・ブリュンスタッド)

Forward : [15] Asuna Yuuki (結城 明日奈), [63] Yuuki Konno (紺野 木綿季), [65] Kuroyukihime (黒雪姫)

 _"_ _We won't lose easily! We also have our stakes as well!"_

After a brief discussion, CRA Primal Generals decides to let their leader test the GUF, due to the single fact that Yasei is their captain. And true to it, the said boy detects her as well. 'So you really come, Shirei…'

Two minutes have passed, and Sanae passes the ball to Marisa. Just as Marisa is about to dribble, a white figure suddenly comes and take the ball. Needless to say, it makes the Special Squad surprised. And as soon as the figure turns around, it makes everyone shocked. The said figure is none other than White Maiden of Orochi, as well as captain of Clone Rebels Army, Shiro Reimu! She then starts dribbling. "Here I come, GUF!" No one seems to be aware that Shirei just changes her form to that of Orochi Avatar. (Relax, she already did it before enters the field.)

Shirei's appearance is even able to shock Outsiders Top 4 (minus Yasei). "That white Reimu!" Izayoi is the first one to speak of it. Iseya is surprised to hear that, and Lucy even replies it. "What did you say, Sakamaki?!" Surprisingly, no one from OBS marks Shirei as she dribbles. Furious because her dribble is intercepted, Marisa is trailing Shirei. "Damn you… How dare you stop my scoring chance?! Stardust Reverie!" Shirei is expressionless now. "Get out of my way, Marisa Kirisame!" And what happens next is very surprising, because _Marisa is the one who gets knocked out!_ Now it makes Reimu pissed off. "Everyone! Go after her!" And suddenly, Sanae comes and assist Reimu as both of them double tackles Shirei. The result is still same, since both shrine maidens get knocked out as well. The rest also get the same fate as the former three as Shirei made her way to the goal. (Yeah, not even Sakuya could stop her.) 'Come and stop me, Armageddon!'

Noticing Shirei's hidden message, Yasei stands up to accept her challenge. 'As you wish, Shirei.' Iseya tries to stop him, but Izayoi prevents her. "Don't. Both your brother and that white Reimu are out of our league. We better save our energy while Yasei-kun handles her." Knowing what it means, Iseya slowly sit down. "You're right. Onii-chan has been in Gensokyo far longer than us." Lucy didn't say anything this time. 'Wild-kun…' They watch as Yasei changes his form to that of Armageddon Rebel. (Not exactly form change, only the colors that changes.) His gakuran and eyes now become dark blue.

Shirei is firing her Super Shot as she is one vs. one with Letty. "Rainbow Spectrums –Prism Encoding–!" Shirei's right leg is covered with white lights and when she kicks the ball, it splits into seven with each ball covered in one color. "Silver Hexagon!" Letty responds with focusing her mind to create a hexagonal silver barrier in front of her. It did manage to hold back the shot a bit, but it breaks soon afterwards, and Letty slowly pushed back while holding the ball. Unfortunately for her, the ball fumbles to Shirei, who shoots again. Letty can't react in time as the ball is out of her reach, but it stopped by someone. Both of them get surprised. The said person then gives the ball to Letty.

"Captain…" That single word is enough for Shirei to recognize the said person. "… Armageddon…" Right, he's none other than Yasei. "Don't you think using your Orochi Avatar form in soccer is overkill, Shirei? You even able to force me to use my Armageddon Rebel form…" Both him and her (Yasei and Shirei, obviously) fell silent for few seconds, with their final forms still on. Shirei finally decides to revert to her normal form, followed by Yasei. "Right… I also don't want to overexert myself now. The Golden Witch has accepted my challenge." Yasei slightly frown upon hearing that title. "Beato? So that's why… Sometimes I wonder why you become this… loyal to me, Shirei, but I'm sure your answer is still same." Shirei nods, remembering something from the past. "Indeed. Even though you and the Guardians managed to beat me, you still give me a second chance, when most wouldn't accept it. And I'm very grateful for that, Armageddon."

Realizing that they took quite a time, Yasei decides to end it here. "Alright, good luck with your match, Shirei." The CRA captain nods and before she leaves, she gives another challenge. "When GUF is done with their matches, we CRA will challenge them. When that time comes, don't hold back, Armageddon." As Shirei is done with the challenge issue, she catching up with CRA Primal Generals. "How's he doing, Captain?" Mega Mari asks her about the outcome. "Armageddon is still as good as ever. It seems I worried for nothing. Shall we go back now? We have a match to play."

Back to the field, Yasei, Izayoi, Iseya, and Lucy checks the condition of their teammates. Fortunately for them, they only slightly tired. "Glad to see you all didn't get- !" Hey, what just happened? Letty is holding her hands! As the rest of the team looks closer, her hands are bleeding! "Sorry, Captain… I can't fully stop Shirei-san's shot." Stunned by the fact that Letty just got injured and all she thinks is how to protect the goal, almost everyone can't say anything. Yasei looks at Sanae, who nods, understand what he means. "Hold on, Letty-san. I'll try to heal it so you can play on our match against Meimu-san and Fanbase team." She then casts Yasaka Divine Wind. The bleeding stopped and the wounds are closed. But Letty still can feel some pain. "Look like Shirei-san's shoot are far stronger than I thought…" Sanae analyzed the pain that Letty feels. Yasei reaches the same conclusion. "Right… I know Shirei won't hold back when I'm around, but to this extent…"

Feels depressed, Letty leaves without saying a single word. Only few that knows where she's going. Deciding to not push her too hard, Yasei rallies the squad for one last motivational speech. "Certainly, Letty's absence is a hard blow for us, but if we keep hung up there, we won't be able to move forward. For now, we should focus on strengthening ourselves. Vaati, Arcueid, are you two ready?" The Hourai Magician and the True Ancestor nod, signaling their readiness. "Okay, then. It's time to visit 'them'. Let's go!" Then the GUF C followed by the others went to the HQ in order to use a void portal that leads to Seihou World.

AN : 11 days total delay… Look like I'm not really good at keeping promises. Now, instead of promises, I'll make sure that this FanFic finishes before or at July 16th. Oh, we have some special bonus here.

Yasei : Oh, that's right! Izayoi-kun, Iseya, let's congratulate Lucy!

Izayoi : Yeah. Thesda must've been very surprised if she heard this.

Iseya : She sure will. Ah, there she comes Onii-chan, Sakamaki.

Lucy : Hey, what are you three talking?

Yasei, Izayoi, and Iseya : Happy July 4th!

 _All of them singing USA anthem, The Star-Spangled Banner. together, with right hand placed in the left chest._

Told you. Good thing Savato93 once mentions that Lucy is American, though he abandons his work, and even erased all of it... And I only managed to 'save' Lucy, Rozie, and Hana Kazami... As for you American viewers, this bonus is for you all. Happy July 4th! Honestly… My ranting disappears as I realized that I've done it twice. The first one is in WNSL Chapter 7, which published at February 7th, which is Toyosatomimi no Miko's 1444th birthday. And now this… At least it motivates me again. Then, look forward for the next matches!


	6. Power Up : Break the Cyber Defense!

AN : I did say I'll make sure to finish this before the World Cup, but it turns out that it gives me more Writer's Block than I expected, to this extent. Now that I finally get past it, time to begin the second part of Monochrome.

(Note : The match of GUF C against SEC will be based from Nankatsu SC vs. Hanawa.)

 **Feast of Monochrome Ball Tournament Chapter 6**

 **Power Up : Break the Cyber Defense!**

Military Sports Arena, Seihou World…

All of the GUF members were stunned to see the advanced techs of Cosmos Earth Army. (I made this up, yeah.) Ever since their failed attempt to 'purge' Gensokyo through soccer, this sports arena is built in response. "Look like their techs are better than ours…" Vaati looks at the said techs and said her opinion. "Well, even that is nothing compared to Elrich's private army. Their techs can even put Cosmos Mars Army to shame. Besides, Elrich himself is chairman and founder of Cactus Company that founds cactus energy or Saboten as we know it. He also discovering and developing RedStorm as well. The rest are vague, but it's safe to say that he's well recognized here." Yasei gives further explanation as they walks to the soccer field. 'I'm sure they would have a plan to prevent me and Lucy from breaching them again. But they won't expect that both of us won't play here.'

As they reach the field, the whole SEC is already waiting for them. No spectators sighted, apart from few passerby soldiers and both teams, as you would expect from military complex. Something catches Elrich's attention. Letty isn't present in the members list. 'Look like she also got hard matches that make her unable to join them…' He didn't say anything more apart from that thought. Both GUF C and SEC now enter the field. Here are their starting line-ups.

 _(BGM : Touhou Soccer Moushuuden OST ~ Rival)_ [I'll make this as the pre-match music from now on.]

 **GUF Charlie Squad (4-3-3) [Ribbon color Blue] :**

Goalkeeper : [43] Hotaru Mizutani (水谷 蛍)

Defender : [53] Cirno (チルノ), [87] Satsuki Yumizuka (弓塚 さつき), [89] Riesbyfe Stridberg (リーズバイフェ・ストリンドヴァリ), [97] Clownpiece (クラウンピース)

Midfielder : [14] Aoko Aozaki (蒼崎 青子), [69] Akiha Tohno (遠野 秋葉), [99] Vaati Star (C) (ヴァーティ・スター)

Forward : [48] Youmu Konpaku (魂魄 妖夢), [58] Reisen Udongein Inaba (鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ), [71] Shiki Ryougi (両儀 式)

Mashed-up team, you think? As they said, first look can be deceiving. They may be selected randomly, but their skills are on par with GUF Bravo and Alpha. Vaati, in particular, has very high tactical skills. She's well-known in Gensokyo, back from the First Generation. The formation can be seen as combination of Letter Y and inverted V, with Y represents original GUF, and the inverted V represents OBS. GUF starts with a center line, with Hotaru, Cirno, Clownpiece, and Vaati in order, before splitting into two, their winger, Youmu and Reisen. OBS left line is guarded by Yumizuka and Akiha, then the right line is guarded by Riesbyfe and Aozaki. Both lines connect to Ryougi, the center forward. GUF seems to like symmetrical formations. But of course, they don't like draws.

 _(Team BGM : Captain Tsubasa Dream Team OST ~ Nankatsu Team)_

 _Positions : Hotaru (GK), Cirno (SW), Yumizuka (LB), Riesbyfe (RB), Clownpiece (CB), Aozaki (RM), Akiha (LM), Vaati (CM), Youmu (RW), Reisen (LW), Ryougi (CF)_

 **Seihou Elite Cyborgs (4-4-2) [Ribbon color Velvet] :**

Goalkeeper : [71] Icarus (イカロス)

Defender : [52] Gates (ゲイツ), [58] Muse (ミューズ), [68] Morgan (モーガン), [75] Lagunas (ラグナス)

Midfielder : [23] Mai (まい), [27] Mei (めい), [65] Hirano Sakurasaki (桜崎 比良野), [82] VIVIT (C) (びびっと)

Forward : [55] Elrich (エーリッヒ), [85] Yuitia (ユイティア)

No, Elrich is the only actual cyborg here. It's one of the proofs of his influence. The reason why he gives the captain mark to VIVIT is quite clear. VIVIT herself is Elrich's masterpiece, so despite the fact that she's an android, she shouldn't be underestimated, since she can graze through the opposition's defense to boost herself. Another player that must be noted is Hirano. Due to the fact that she is a shrine maiden, who in Gensokyo is considered high-ranking, (with Reimu and Sanae become one of Touhou Top 4) she's also noted for flame arrow strikes, which is quite strange, and ability to fly in outer space. Muse also noted for being an enigma herself, since no one knows what she really is. She and Icarus are known as Seihou's inhuman defense, since the rest of the team members (minus Yuitia and VIVIT) are humans.

 _(Team BGM : Captain Tsubasa Dream Team OST ~ Flamengo Team)_

 _Positions : Icarus (GK), Gates (SW), Muse (CB), Morgan (LB), Lagunas (RB), Mai (LM), Mei (RM), Hirano (CM), VIVIT (AM), Elrich (CF), Yuitia (SS)_

(Note : When the ball is in a team's possession, the team's BGM will play. When reclaiming possession, it replays from the beginning. It's like how music in Captain Tsubasa Dream Team is played.)

Nearly everyone didn't expect this. Yasei isn't playing in this match! Everyone but GUF is surprised. And it seems whole GUF Alpha also subbed as well. "Master, it seems their main squad already played a match before…" VIVIT points at GUF bench, and as Elrich saw it, the main members' clothes are slightly worn-out. "So that's why… They must be exhausted. But knowing him, and I mean their real captain, he must've already trained that team. Be careful, VIV." It's not surprising since they are already aware about Yasei's status as GUF Zen Captain, hence that warning. With a nod, VIVIT acknowledges her master's command.

Seihou will start with the ball. The whistle blows, signaling the kick-off!

Whole Seihou midfielders are rushing towards GUF C defense as VIVIT dribbles. But Akiha, Aozaki, and Ryougi are coming towards them! What will happen next? "Cyber Offense – Square Helix!" There it is! One of Seihou's Cyber Tactics! VIVIT does a back pass to Mai when Akiha comes, and Mai then passes it to her twin sister, Mei. As Aozaki tries to take the ball, Mei passes it to Hirano, who passes back to VIVIT while Ryougi unable to cut the said pass. In response, both Yumizuka and Riesbyfe come to assist their fellow OBS members. To their surprise, both VIVIT and Hirano stops midway, but Mei and Mai still charges forward. "Go for it, Death Twins!" VIVIT then fires her Spread Missile. It manages to divert both OBS defenders since the ball 'spreads' as VIVIT kicks it, and with surprising accuracy, it reaches Mai.

The Death Twins are heading towards the goal, but they're stopped midway. It's Cirno and Clownpiece who halts them! GUF Fairy Duo is marking Seihou Death Twins! Now this is an interesting one! Both pairs aren't moving an inch! It seems they're on even level. That is, until Ryougi comes back. Do you really think she's just standing there clueless after Square Helix? Wrong. "It's over." It manages to avert Mai's attention. VIVIT seems to notice the difference between her tones of speaking, and warns Mai as she's the one who has the ball. "Watch out, Mai-chan!" Too bad for Seihou, the warning is a little bit too late, since Clownpiece takes the ball and passes it to Cirno with sliding tackle, with the latter then passes it to Vaati.

"Now's our turn! Youmu, Reisen!" Vaati, Youmu, and Reisen charges together this time. With the Death Twins still stuck in GUF C area, Hirano and VIVIT pursue them. As the ball reaches Reisen, Vaati dashes to the goal, but stops midway, since Seihou's defense is thick. What surprising them is when Vaati turns around, and prepares to jump. Noticing the signal, Reisen chips the ball to her direction. And then Vaati jumps to do an overhead. Both Hirano and VIVIT already reach her position, but it's too late, since she already shoots. "Sylphae Horn –High Level–!" A gust of wind formed in front of the ball, and it shapes like a sharpened horn, but with autumn leaves circling around it instead. But to whole GUF surprise, instead of equipping her swords, Icarus turns into a ball of light, jumps to the sky, and charges to the 'horn'. "Icarian Fall!" With high speed, she dives and lands in kneeling position, one hand holding the ball. That doesn't mean it will be easy for Seihou, either.

True to it, to prevent another breakthrough, Riesbyfe is marking VIVIT while Yumizuka marks Hirano. It proves to be effective since GUF C essentially disables Seihou's main playmakers. And Death Twin is still marked by Fairy Duo. A desperate attempt to score forces them to pass backwards. And it's Muse who gets it! "Reverse-Tree Sephiroth!" As she said that, her right leg is engulfed in purple light. She then kicks the ball upwards and turns around as the ball falls before then hitting it with her sole. Cirno attempts to block the shot with her Icicle Fall, but failed, since she knocked out when the ball hits her. In response, Hotaru throws two tables at the same time. "Wooden Chomp!" And as she done said that, the tables 'chomps' the ball, and returns to Hotaru, who cross-blocks it and retrieve the ball. It also happens to be the end of the first half. (Note : It's not that quick, but GUF C can hold their own against Seihou, thanks to Yasei, as hinted by Elrich above.)

Break time in GUF bench…

Kuma didn't seem very pleased, but he didn't blame the Charlie Squad. "That's to be expected from 'the sister of Touhou'. Speaking about which, ZUN-san gives me a note that says Touhou Top 4 already faced them before. Is that true, Yasei?" Instead of asking the said Top 4, Kuma asks Yasei, to their surprise. "Right, Hachikuma-kantoku. But I got a feeling that they didn't use all their powers. And it seems they finally decide to do so in the second half. You got my signal, Vaati?" The Hourai Magician nods in response of that. "I also got the same feeling. Yumizuka, Ries, secure the perimeter on the second half. We can't let them break free again like before."

Riesbyfe equips her True Apocrypha, a giant shield that took a string instrument shape. "In other words, never let your guard down, right? Got it. You hear that, Satsuki?" The sole Dead Apostle in the team got slightly surprised before rubbing her head. (I'm not kidding. Satsuki Yumizuka is a Dead Apostle now, since Roa [via SHIKI Tohno incarnation] bites her.) "You don't have to freak me out like that…" Whole GUF fell in laughter and even Yasei do so. 'Yumizuka… I totally know how it feels. I also get bitten by a certain vampire before…' Looking at Sion and Nanaya, who nods at the same time, Yasei decides to keep GUF C line-up for the second half as well. (If you've notice in Chapter 4, there are 2 'Shions' and 3 'Shikis'. In GUF, she is Sion Eltnam Atlasia, while GLS has Shion Yorigami. It works in the same way for the latter, with Shiki Tohno/Nanaya and Shiki Ryougi being part of GUF, and Shiki Eiki as DAS member.)

Meanwhile in Seihou bench…

"Are they really GUF Charlie Squad? Their play style can even rival ours." Hirano looks surprised with the score. Needless to say, everyone but VIVIT and Elrich are surprised as well. "As you can see, it's all thanks to him that they can hold their stance against us. VIV, from now on, you are allowed to use all Cyber Tactics." Now it's VIVIT's turn to be surprised. Just hope she didn't get an overload problem… (I told you already that she's an android) "All of them, Master?" Elrich nods, and explains his reason. "From what I see, thay managed to combine two elements of their team, local Gensokyo players that we faced before, and another outsiders like us. That's why we need to step up our game."

Back to Training Field…

Letty can be seen sprinting on the field. Since she can't use her hands yet, this is her only choice of training. 'Shirei-san's Rainbow Spectrums is certainly on different level compared to any other shots I faced before. If even Captain is forced to help me, it means it's in the same level as his Armageddon Rampage.' While sprinting, she is reminded about the time when she was member of Seihou team. 'That time, Elrich-san saw a potential on me, and decides to recruit me. To my surprise, when I was put to the goal, he told the other players to launch a barrage of shots. I didn't even know what soccer is, until he scolds me and briefly tells me that a keeper should stop the shot instead of dodging it.'

Done with the training, Letty takes a break on the Cold Room. (Q : They even have that?! A : Letty is a yuki-onna, you know…) "Huft… Now that I think about it, it indirectly helps me survive outside winter, by building up my heat resistance. By now, Vaati-san and GUF C must've been fought hard. That probably means Seihou team also got stronger after all this time. Good luck, everyone…"

The second half begins with a kick-off!

This time, GUF C is the one who has the ball. First half ends with glasses score (0-0), so both teams must find a way to open the score. As per usual, Vaati charges with Youmu and Reisen. "We need to score at all cost!" To their surprise, VIVIT executes another Cyber Tactic! "Cyber Defense – Firewall Protection!" Whole Seihou defenders charges to the ball, and managed to retrieve it. Then they give it to the midfielders. Noticing it, Vaati rushes back to assist the defense. Again, Akiha, Aozaki, and Ryougi come to stop them. However, Hirano leaps through them while holding the ball, making a breakthrough with VIVIT and the Death Twins. She then passes the ball to Mai. As if waiting for the confirmation, she looks at VIVIT, who nods and executes another Cyber Tactic. "Cyber Offense – Maelstrom Assault!"

Another unexpected thing happens, as Mei rushes alone to the goal. Both Vaati and Yasei already managed to grasp the danger. "There's something at hand, here!" Cirno and Clownpiece try to steal the ball from Mai, but the latter unexpectedly centers the ball to Mei, who is heavily marked by Riesbyfe, Yumizuka, and Vaati. What's surprising them is when Mei _uses Riesbyfe's True Apocrypha as jumping pivot to head the ball_ to Mai who is running to the goal! The latter then shoots! Due to its unexpected mechanics, Hotaru is unable to react in time, thus resulting in Seihou's first goal.

Not wanting to let the team morale down, Vaati picks the ball, and went to the center circle. Whole GUF C fell silent, before finally get what she means. Soon after the kick-off, both GUF C forwards and midfielders charges forward! Seihou is prepared to stop their offense. Vaati has the ball, and she prepares to shoot! "If breakthrough won't work, then… How about this? Lava Cromlech –High Level–!" Too bad for her, Icarus managed to stop it with Flame Cross! She then throws it to the frontline! Yuitia is already in front of GUF C goal! That's totally a very long throw, indeed. Yuitia prepares to head it, but…

"Not so fast! Babylon Tower!" Hotaru puts a table in the field and stands above it, before pulling out a card and slams it to the table, multiplying it so she is higher than Yuitia, jumps out of the table tower, takes the ball and lands swiftly. It truly is a reminiscence of a prehistoric tower with the same name. She then clears it, but Elrich managed to get the ball. Without wasting time, he shoots, but Riesbyfe deflects it with her True Apocrypha. VIVIT takes the deflected ball midair and executes her Super Shot. "Lend me your power, Milady… Take this, Complete Smash!" The effect is same as that of Spread Missile, but it has stronger power than the former. This time, Hotaru is ready. "Now! Double Iron Table Shield!" The shot collides with the tables, and it seems the shot overpowers Hotaru, until it's stopped just before the goal line. 'Phew… Just as expected. VIVIT's shot is clearly stronger than Eternity's, and it allows me to take the ball after the block.'

The ball is now on GUF C possession. Despite their efforts to break Firewall Protection, they just can't get through. It became more intense as Seihou midfielders get the ball back. And another Maelstrom Assault! Mai centers the ball again with no one marking. Mei prepares to take the stance, but to her surprise, Cirno follows! Both of them jump using Riesbyfe's True Apocrypha! And now it turns to GUF C's favor, as Cirno manages to clear the ball to Clownpiece, who gives it back. Both of them then charges forward. To Seihou's surprise, their combination play is very nimble, and even able to break Firewall Protection. 'Good!' They didn't even notice that Vaati starts running from the right side. Clownpiece made the centering, and then Cirno fires her Arctic Glacier. Icarus tries to stop it with her Flame Cross, but she is surprised when her block and Cirno's shot neutralizes each other. That's when Vaati puts the finishing touch, and redirects the ball. Goal! GUF C finally manages to catch up! 1-1!

Looking at GUF bench, we could see Yasei celebrates that last goal. "That's a great goal, Cirno, Vaati!"

Back to the field, Cirno runs to Vaati and hugs her. "Whoa?!" That makes both of them fall to the ground. "We did it, Vaati!" Needless to say, Cirno is very happy since she finally gives a good contribution to the team. "Right. Hadn't you stopped their second Maelstrom Assault, we would lose for sure. And thanks to you and Clownpiece, we now know how to counter their Cyber Tactics. Now, let's take another goal and win!" In response, all GUF C members raise their fists upwards.

The decisive moment of the match, the last 9 minutes, begins with Seihou's kick-off. VIVIT lead the midfielders to charge forward. But Vaati, along with Akiha, Aozaki, and Ryougi comes to stop them! VIVIT tries to execute Square Helix, but Vaati foresaw it and tries to prevent it by marking her. Said thing also happens to Hirano (Ryougi), Mai (Aozaki), and Mei (Akiha). Despite the marking, Square Helix still can be executed, albeit with harder control. As the last sequence of Square Helix is executed... "!" Both teams are surprised. (Heekh?!) Yumizuka manages to break the Square Helix! Now everyone in GUF C get the credit. "Let's go, everyone!" Whole OBS member charges forward this time! Thanks to the clue from GUF Fairy Duo, they managed to break Firewall Protection. Yumizuka does a back pass to Riesbyfe, who executes her Wrist Portato C by thrusting the ball with the tip of her shield, (If you wonder how that is even able to work, think about Inazuma Eleven.) before then launches the ball with very high speed, but now Icarus can block it with her Flame Cross. Unfortunately, the deflected ball reaches Vaati, and she shoots Silent Selene! But Seihou is saved again, this time by Hirano after she stops the ball with Dry Azure Swallow.

"Now! Cyber Defense –Hyper Vortex–!" Whole Seihou team defends the goal! Now it makes GUF C ran out of options, apparently. To their surprise, Hotaru joins the offense as well! "If you all defend, then all of us will attack! Vaati, give the ball to me!" She then executes Babylon Tower as she reaches the position. "Okay!" Noticing the signal, Vaati kicks the ball upward. Soon after it reaches Hotaru, the latter throws a table and kicks the ball at the same time. Vaati leaps to the table, _making it as jump pivot while it moves_ , then hit the ball with a somersault! "Silent Selene –High Level–!" And the ball moves straight to the goal with Icarus froze in place. Goal! Now it is Seihou's turn to be stunned, as that is the exact call-back as of how they get their first goal.

Just after the goal, the whistle has been blown, signaling the end of the match. 2-1! GUF C has won!

"The first strengthening match has been cleared. Now the remaining teams left are Assassins (AWA) and Fanbase (FCG)." Kuma counts the remaining teams needed to complete the strengthening phase. "So that's the real reason…" As Kuma turns around, Elrich is already there. Yasei remains unfazed. "You found it out, didn't you Elrich… Sorry to disappoint you earlier. But VIVIT is right. We already played a match before, so we need to do some player rotation." Both Yasei and Elrich then shake their hands. "Still, who would've thought that GUF Charlie Squad even able to beat us… That's what I'd call wonderful match." The latter then decides to finish the talk. "At any rate, I'm sure that you will play in a lot of matches after this. Make sure to show them what GUF truly can do."

Meanwhile, in GUF Cold Room…

"Did you say… GUF C won, Iesua-san?" Letty is surprised to hear what Iesua just say. "Indeed. They fought very hard against your former team. And it seems they will continue with the match at Outside World." One must've wondering why she knew about it. (Hint : The Last Comer. All Christians and Catholics knew what I mean.) "I see… Do you mean I should go support them?" Iesua slightly shook her head. "It's up to you, Letty. I won't insist if you choose to continue your training, and should you do what you just said, I'll send you to their position." Silent for a few seconds… Letty then made her decision. "I'll go support Arcueid-san's team. I already made a promise to play on the match against Fanbase team."

Respecting Letty's decision, Iesua opens a portal that led to Outside World. "Then, let's wait for them there." She also heals her hands in process. "Thank you, Iesua-san."

Back to GUF team…

"Let's see if the device still works… Good." Yasei tests the device that transports them to Seihou World and checks it. "It seems we can go to the next match right away. Ready for it, Arcueid?" The said True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud nod and smirks, showing her confidence. It makes Yasei face palms. "Not to that extent… Nagisa might even able to surprise you if you keep that smug attitude, so just stop." Again, whole GUF fall in laughter. Now Arcueid frowns. "Oh, come on… I just want to make everyone relax a little bit…" Finally knowing the reason, Yasei nods. "Thanks for that. But do remember the warning I said about Nagisa. Then, shall we move on to the next level?" They then enter the device portal that led to Outside World.

 ** _Preview for Next Chapter…_**

 _After won their first match against Seihou (SEC), GUF move to their second match against Assassins (AWA) on Outside World. The team that will face them is GUF B/OBS. And it's been hinted by Yasei that AWA is actually his former team before joining Gensokyo. It makes Arcueid eager to see how good the said team is._

 **GUF Matches :**

Seihou Elite Cyborgs (SEC) [GUF C Won 2-1]

Alternate World Assassins (AWA) [In progress]

Fanbase Characters Guild (FCG)

Anomalia Recuerdo (AMR)

Danmakufu Ace Squad (DAS)

Gensokyo Legend Sages (GLS)

Clone Rebels Army (CRA)

 _The team that will play in second match is already decided, as stated above. With that said, let's go to the second match._

Note : Not much to say here, but I just want to say this. It is my desire to make soccer FanFic, and World Cup 2018 is my starting point. Now that it's already passed, more than two month, I think, I'll make it one of my projects instead. Next match, the True Ancestor and Prodigal Assassin will face each other. And both takes number 10 position, as the playmaker. That's all for now. See you in the next match.


End file.
